


Honestly Life

by imscout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, Implied Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscout/pseuds/imscout
Summary: Minako finds herself angry and alone in a new place she doesn’t want to be.  Even worse her new roommate is from Japan and doesn’t speak English.  With no other options she is forced to step out her comfort zone.  Doing so just may lead to learning something new about someone close to her.*currently on hiatus because school and applying for jobs





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. Welcome to my first piece ever. I've been reading SM for years now however I have recently read some great work and was inspired to write my own. This is my attempt as writing a college AU featuring Reinako. College is my life right now and that's really all I know so here we are. I plan on making this a long running story maybe series. Without further ado, the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever so let me know what you think. I plan on keeping it running for a while so let me know what you think. I've been reading SM fic for way too long now and finally decided to contribute something.
> 
> Notes
> 
> The first 14 chapters were written and update daily so any plot flaws are a combination of speed and my lack of writing experience. I apologize in advance. If you find any please let me know and I'll try my best to fix it.
> 
> Also basic legal stuff, I don't own SM, the chapters are a work of fiction created by Naoko Takeuchi, anything beyond canon was thought of by me and does not reflect the actual characters.
> 
> Written Notations
> 
> "English speech"  
> 'thought'  
>  _"Japanese speech"_  
>  -text message-
> 
> Now, without further ado, the story.

“Mina wake up and put your shoes on we’re almost there.”

 

“Why do I even have to go to college, there are so many famous artists who didn’t go.  By the time I get out of here I’ll be too old for the industry anyway” Mina whined knowing her parents stopped listening years ago.  Her dreams of becoming a famous singer has begun before she could remember. She had begged her parents for singing lessons in elementary school and now she believed she had finally made something of herself.  Her voice teacher had praised her during her last lesson before college started saying that she might have a change to make it big. However while her voice coach believed she had talent her parents were set on getting her into the best college since “only those with degrees survive in this world” her father would say as he raised his chin over the top of his laptop to look at her though his reading glasses.  She tried for years to tell them this is what she wanted and had no intentions to go to college her parents sights were set and unwavering.

 

After giving her father a few minutes on the off chance that he would respond she begrudgingly pulled her overpriced sneakers on and looked at the sprawling landscape just beyond the window.  Hills rolled for miles only interrupted by a distinct tree line in the distance. The trees here were different as well. They were not as tropical, which made sense, she wasn’t in the southwest anymore.  The northeast was a sight to behold. The air was much cooler than she had expected and the scent of nature was pure. As she was told the state where her new school is located is called ‘farm country’. Not really knowing what to expect she guessed this is what farm country is considered.  Basically nothing but grass. She had never seen this part of the country before so the sights still fascinated her, however she would have much preferred the towering buildings, traffic jams, and pedestrian traffic of her hometown. Something about this place made it seem too calm for her. She was used to the celebrities parading across the city as paparazzi and fans trailed behind.  A life she had dreamed for herself well, still dreams for herself. Going to college is just a slight hiccup in her master plan. She would be the one to show the industry that someone in their early twenties is not too old. Though she would have liked to have started now.

 

‘I hope my roommate is nice, she could be the only saving grace in this dull place’ she began to think about just how her new life at school so far away from home would unfold.  She knew she had to make friends or at least gain some fans to keep her occupied. The easiest foreseeable option was to swoon her roommate into being her first fan and possible friend.

 

MUGEN UNIVERSITY

 

‘I can’t wait for the days I can just pay people to just move all these boxes for me.’ Mina huffed as she pulled a particularly weighty box from the truck her father had hired to drive her belongings from their home since Mina and her father had flown.  She huffed again once she finally relented to the painstaking task of dragging her belongings up to her new campus dorm. The first box was slightly smaller than the rest however it didn’t hold back on giving her problems. Who would have thought that desk supplies could be such burden.  The clean cardboard box was slipping from her grasp at every turn. Only once inside the elevator did she relax her already aching muscles. Upon arriving at the sixth floor she pushed the box along the ground until she reached her designated room.

 

‘Okay, here goes nothing’ she grabbed the key nestled in the deep crevices of her jacket pocket and slid it into the keyhole on the door labeled 604.  Pushing open the door she couldn’t help but wheeze from the strong lavender incense burning in the room. As she looked through teary eyes she saw an empty bed, desk, dresser and chair in her direct line of view.

 

‘What the hell is this scent and where is it coming from?  I have got to get this fixed before I die from asphyxiation’ She walked over the desk unceremoniously dropping the box onto it causing the desk to shift and squeal from an excess of weight.  Mina immediately covered her ears ‘Great, I can’t breathe or hear. For such a highly ranked university they sure have some shitty furniture. I could have packed my own from home.’ The furniture was made from a dull colored wood that looked thoroughly worn from the multitude of students the university saw each year.  The desk has a few names scratched into it and some burn marks. The chair has a cushion which has also probably been worn thin over the years. The dresser was pushed under the raised bed and sported a few more scratches on the surface. The bed was in the best shape of the four. The vinyl mattress looked uncomfortable yet clean.  Good thing Mina had thought to bring a mattress topper or she would have to forgo sleep for the upcoming year.

 

After taking a few seconds to herself to recover from the extreme trauma she just endured she turned around only to notice an entire part of the room she has failed to see upon entering.  While her part of the room was directly in front of the entrance the other half of the room was directly to the left, easily hidden behind the door to someone entering. As she took in the other side of the room she paid close attention the certain things that stood out to her.  Lavish white silk sheets folded perfectly over the bed, a verdant bonsai tree trimmed to perfection, rows of foreign books lined on the shelf, a shiny black sheet draped over the chair, and the ever present incense burner next to the window filled her senses. As her initial shock wore off she thought about the scene in front of her.  ‘Silk sheets? Her parents must be rich. A bonsai tree? Aren’t those popular in Asian culture? I guess it could be a hipster thing. What language are those books in? Korean? No, I think Korean has circles. Chinese is pretty boxy. I think it’s Japanese. She can read in another language? Cool. A black sheet. The sheet is moving. Oh my god is that someone?  … Crap, I’m staring at her staring at me.’

 

“Um, hi.  I guess you’re my roommate.  I am… Uh. I’m Minako Aino but most people just call me Mina” she stumbled over her words as her new roommate continued to stare back with indifference.  A few uncomfortable seconds passed where both girls looked at each other. Mina was almost sent into an immediate trance as she looked into the deep purple eyes of their beholder.  Again she realized she was staring and broke herself out of the daze.

 

“Soooo, what’s _your_ name?  I really hope that we can be friends,” asked Mina trying to end the silence before it continued any longer and cover the fact she had once again been staring.

 

Just as Mina thought the girl was either deaf or mute she spoke in a low voice, “Gomen nasai.”

 

“Huh? … … Okay well I’m going to get the rest of my stuff and then I’ll be back,” Mina almost tripped over herself running from the room.

 

‘Oh my god. Oh no. This is going to be HORRIBLE! Was that even English? Does she even _speak_ English?  Shit.’ Mina mentally chastised herself for being a fool back there.  She didn’t even know if that girl understood a word she had said. Although the worse option is if she did.  She probably thought Mina was desperate for friends. Which in reality what college student isn’t, apparently the one girl just embarrassed herself in front of.  She seemed indifferent to the offered friendship. Mina had just barged in proclaiming her name and that she wanted to be friends without even reading into the other girl’s personality.  ‘How am I supposed to be the charismatic pop idol I was meant to be if I can’t even handle myself upon meeting someone new. Not that I’m bad at meeting new people, I do it all the time and they love me.  What happened back there?’

 

Panting as she returned to the truck, she grimaced as she watched her father talking on the phone a short way away, probably on another one of his ‘business calls’.  She heaved another box from the side door and pushed it to the elevator. Expecting the rush of incense to fill her nose she held her breathe entering the room. All but throwing the box onto the raised bed she hurriedly retreated from the room back down to the truck.  Following the same pattern until all her belongings were inside the cramped dorm room, with no help from her father she might add, she collapsed in the chair provided in the room. Chancing another glance at the mysterious girl on the other side of the room and discovered nothing different from the first time she looked in that direction.

 

‘She’s probably an international student, great… She won’t even look at me since our first encounter.  My father just had to have connections to get me into this god forsaken school. Well fuck that and fuck him too I guess.  I would have been so much better off signing to a label back home and making it big before I turn 20.’ For the second time that day, though still probably not the last, Mina found herself particularly angry at her predicament, also known as her life.

 

Mina reluctantly got up under the pretense that she had to unpack her stuff although in reality she didn’t want her new roommate to think she was staring at her again.  While she was unpacking her things she began to consider how much stuff she really had. Though her first thought eyeing the silk sheets was the considerable wealth her roommate apparently possessed Mina herself was not short in the financial regard either.  Having lived in her parents lavish mansion in California she was well accustomed to a large room with many private amenities. However that seemed to be the full extent her parents were willing to spend money on her. And really the room was just circumstantial, it was still the smallest room in the house.  Obviously her parents did spend more money on her than she was willing to admit as they had secured her placement in one of the most prestigious universities in the country and sent her away with a significant amount of money for food. As Mina busied herself preparing her room she noticed the black haired girl rise from the seat she had been occupying for a minimum of many hours.  ‘It could have been days honestly, her position was so rigid she could have been stuck there and the curse had only just broken’ Mina thought to herself.

 

“Bye” the girl uttered and then left gently closing the door behind herself.

 

“Okay bye. I’ll see you around, you know where to find me if you ever…” Mina stopped herself realizing she was being bitter and sarcastic.  ‘I shouldn’t be mean I just met her. Or did I? I don’t even know her name. Oh well maybe she’s just shy. I guess I’ll give her another chance.  At least she does know one English word.’

 

Having finished unpacking and organizing, Mina stepped into the adjoined bathroom.  She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since arriving. Honestly it was an accomplishment for as vain as she could be.  She peered deeply into her own ocean blue eyes and saw fatigue. She decided it was not a very becoming look so she she looked away. Next, her yellow blonde hair was tangled and greasy from the exertion she had to go through to move all those boxes.  She really considered getting it cut but long hair was her signature look and she needed her former classmates who she was when she became a star. Mina reveled in the spotlight of having the longest hair of anyone she was met thus far however her new mysterious roommate had her beat by a few inches.  Guess she’s just have to continue growing it out or convince this new girl to get a haircut, or… Mina would do it for her. ‘No that was mean. Mina were not going to be like this yet, you don’t know her!’

 

After changing into something more fitting for sleep Mina took a running leap onto the bed raised above the dresser she had filled an hour earlier.  She couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness since she had always had her pets milling around her room or the continuous banter of her parents at home.  Yet here, her only roommate had left and was still missing. ‘I guess she has other friends already. I don’t even know how I’m going to start making any friends here.’  Mina thought of ways she could find someone decent that should could use part of her food stipend to pay to stick around her if only for appearances, although someone company would be welcome.  She had left all of her adoring fans in high school to head across the country for college. However none of them were particularly close to her anyway. That’s why she had her pets to talk to and confide in but now she had left them at home as well.  Then her thoughts shifted back to her new roommate, the dark haired mystery. Mina decided that she would make a greater effort to talk to the girl tomorrow. Tomorrow she would wake feeling refreshed and ready to face and challenge this girl decided to lay out for her, provided she actually returned by then.  All of these thoughts somehow lulled her to sleep thus signifying her first day at Mugen had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. This was quite a slow first chapter but things are sure to pick up soon. Hopefully it was somewhat decent. I'm open to all comments. Constructive criticism is high appreciated however if you want to roast me I'm open to that too. Thanks yall! See you in the next chapter.


	2. Unraveling Miss. Mysterious

 

Bright light washed over her golden locks as Mina gently stirred from a restless sleep.  The transition from the king sized mattress she had at home to the twin xl she currently lied in was not extremely welcoming.  She wondered how she even managed to stay in the bed since she was known to be a violent sleeper.  At least the bed was pushed against the wall so  the chance of her falling out was at least cut in half. 

Cracking one eye open Mina groaned as the sunlight shone directly onto her face.  She has to remember to ask Miss. Mysterious if they could get a curtain for the window.  Speaking of _her_ today is the day.  Today Mina planned to get as much out of that girl as she’s willing to disclose.  Which still may not be a whole lot however knowing her name is imperative.  Glancing around the room, Mina saw the same silk sheets on the bed once again perfectly folded back under the pillow.  Not noticing anything out of the ordinary she continued scanning the room.  The bonsai tree sat unmoving next to the desk which was currently occupied by the black haired girl.  She sat in the same rigid position as she had yesterday for countless hours.  Upon further review Mina noticed in the sun her hair had a similar color to her eyes, a deep violet.  Mina couldn’t help but think how exotic this girl was.  She might even go as far as saying that she might have the most beautiful hair and eyes Mina had ever seen.  Her skin was so clear, her skincare routine must be intense.  Turning her head toward the clock on her own desk Mina realized it was only around 6:30 in the morning.  On one in their right mind would be up this early today, not only was it Sunday but classes didn’t start until tomorrow.  Today is the last day of summer break to sleep in.  What time had the other girl gotten up?  If she even went to sleep that night.  If Mina were in her right mind she would have gone back to sleep but now that her curiosity was piqued she decided to get up and start interrogating her roommate.

 

“Morning” Mina said cheerily.

 

“Ohayo gozaimasu” the girl replied quietly without looking up the desk.

 

‘Okay this is great. It seems like she’s in a talkative mood today, but I guess she doesn’t really speak English’ Mina thought to herself.

 

“Name. Uh oh yeah so what’s your name? …  Your naaameee” she dragged the last word out as if it would help the other girl understand the language better.  The girl turned to face Mina before speaking.

 

“Rei” it was quiet but Mina heard her no less.

 

‘Oh sweet victory’

“Where are you from? Like what country?”

 

“Japan” Rei replied through a thick accent.

 

“That’s really cool my great grandparents are from Japan too, what year are you?  Is this your first time in America? I’m a freshman so this is my first year here, heh.  Here as in at this school.  I lived in California before though.”

 

“Eighteen”

 

‘Huh? Oh eighteen years.’

“So you’re a freshman too!  That’s cool” Mina realized that was the end of the questions she had prepared.  She wasn’t expecting it to be that easy.  Although she still wasn’t convinced this girl, Rei, actually knew how to speak English.  After a slight pause Mina announced she was going to get ready for the day and headed towards the bathroom.

 

Once safely hidden from the unwavering violet gaze Mina let out a sigh of relief.  She had finally gotten answers to her most desired questions but didn’t feel like she knew Rei any better than before.  Hopefully over time she would be able to discover more.  Sighing again she started her morning routine of showering, putting make up on, and the painstaking task of brushing her endlessly long hair.

 

Today she would go to the bookstore to buy all the texts she is supposed to have before the semester begins.  Thankfully her father had planned ahead and bought all the books she needed so all she was to do was pick them up. 

 

After spending longer than any normal person would in the bathroom Mina finally emerged ready to head out.  With one final glance at Rei and a simple goodbye she stepped out the door.

* * *

 

“Ohayo Ami-chan. _How are you?  I finally made it here are you around? I have to tell you about my roommate!”_ Rei almost yelled in the phone she grasped in her hand.

“Hai! _I’m actually free right now do you want to meet somewhere?”_

 _“_ Hai. _Mina just left why don’t you come over I have something to give you anyway.”_

_“Okay I’m leaving the library now. What room are you in?”_

* * *

 

 _“Tell me about her.”_ A petite girl with short blue hair sat across from Rei.

“ _She probably thinks I’m an idiot because I never answer her questions.  It’s pretty funny actually.  She’s started dragging out the words.  I don’t think she knows any Japanese since she hasn’t tried to talk to me using it even though she doesn’t think I can speak English.  So our secret is safe.”_ Rei said with a slight rare smile.

“ _Rei-chan I think it’s less of our secret and more of your secret.  I don’t understand why you can’t just be nice to her and at least speak to her.  I know you can speak English dare I say speak it very well too.  Even if you exchange pleasantries she won’t figure out who you are unless she searches online.  And if you don’t give her a reason to she won’t.  But if you remain mysterious then she might be inclined to look elsewhere.”_ Ami sighed wondering why her friend of six years always had to be difficult.

 

_“Ami-chan I think I know what I’m doing.  She’ll probably just lose interest and move on and do some other dumb blonde thing maybe join some club.  You know she reminds me of Usagi, stupid.”_

_“You can deny it but we all know you can’t resist Usa.  All your bickering is just for show.  When are you going to stop being childish?”_

_“Heh, me? Childish?  Have you taken a look at our other friends?  Haruka’s head is stuck in the gutter, Makoto used to go on about her old sempai before you grew up and confessed, and Usa is in a category of her own.  You can’t object to that.  Michiru is the only other contender.  Although I’ve seen her laugh at Ruka’s jokes.  And Setsuna doesn’t count since she’s basically an adult.”_ Rei ranted.

_“Okay fine you may not be the worst but you have your moments.  But, speaking of Mako-chan… have you heard from her? I haven’t talk to her in a while.”_ Ami added quietly.

 

 _“Hah, Ami-chan you are smitten.  She sent me with this and told me to give it to you.”_ Rei reached over her desk to a small package and handed it to Ami.

 

“ _Arigatou she’s so thoughtful. I think I’ll go home and call Mako-chan.  I’ll see you tonight at the meeting right?  Everyone is excited to see you.  Maybe you should bring Mina-san, you know it’s open to everyone.  She might even try to join on her own if you say she’s looking to a club.”_

Rei did little to conceal a look of horror on her face, “ _You know I would never bring her!  She doesn’t even speak Japanese.  Just because she’s like one percent Japanese doesn’t mean she’ll be accepted.  And I’ll make sure she doesn’t get in even if she does show up to the meeting!”_

_“Oh Rei-chan lighten up for once. You know its like starting a new life here.  You don’t have to be the same person here you were at home.  Especially outside of the club.  Mina-san doesn’t know who you are and even if she does this is America, your name means less to people here.  No offense.”_ Ami laughed as she stood up and walked towards the door.

 

“ _Ja ne Ami-chan. Tell Mako-chan I say hi.”_

_“Ja ne.”_

Rei sat back in her chair and started thinking about her situation with Mina.  Rei wasn’t really sure what she had expected from her roommate but it wasn’t Mina.  Since Rei had left Japan to come to school in America she knew that she didn’t have any desire to make any new friends.  To her chagrin it seemed Mina was in the opposite boat and was intent on making friends with her.  Rei had studied hard since junior high and was almost fluent in English.  But she would never let Mina know that.  After Ami she had proved to be the most intellectually inclined in their group, as shown by the opportunity to study in America with Ami.  She had left all her other friends at home to continue her studies abroad.  Luckily Ami had already been here a year and knew the ins and outs of the school and surrounding area.  Ami had also joined an elite society of Japanese students that had happened to also be from Tokyo and remembered her from their time in high school.  Rei had been quite famous at her own school and was a hot topic of conversations at other schools.  Once the students in Ami’s club caught wind that she was friends with the infamous Hino Rei they had gone wild and demanded that she come to the first meeting since arriving in America.

 

Rei accepted the fact that her family is well known in Japan and tried to enjoy the attention it brought her but she sometimes wished for the simpler times before people knew her father was Hino Takashi, a famous billionaire politician.  Her father had left her with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine as a child after her mother died so he could pursue his political career.  She thought she was going to despise him for the rest of her life but recently someone reminded her that she was only hurting herself.  Her father paid her no mind and would be the same man whether or not she spoke to him again.  In the last few years Rei believed she matured and came to terms she was her father’s daughter despite the fact she would never be loyal to the man.  She allowed the people of Tokyo to faun over her although she always gave them just enough for them not to think poorly of her.  They just wanted the attention of the billionaire's heir and who was she to deny them?  However, she always pined for the quiet days at the shrine before her identity was uncovered but this was her life now and she’d have to deal.  Now, in America she would be able to restart her life the way she wanted.  She would be able to reconnect to her religion and the peaceful life she had lead at the shrine before it was constantly being flocked with want to be suitors.  Unfortunately the members of Ami’s club begged her to join them and who was she to deny them…

* * *

 

“ _Hino-sama! We’re so grateful you took time out of your busy schedule to come to our meeting.  We’re established as an international student organization for Japanese students here.  It’s quite a high honor to be inducted.  We all decided that we would like you to be an honorary member.  Honorary since we have nullified all induction traditions for you”_ Rei assumed this strange man kneeling in front of her was the president of the club.

 

“ _What’s in it for me? I don’t have much time to devote to such gatherings_ ” Rei bit back.  She figured she might was well make the most of her time here if she were willing to accept their invitation.

 

“ _We’ll do anything for you Hino-sama.  Any wish you may have is our command.  As the president I will be more then happy to oblige to any of your suggestions!  You are our divine ruler.  We have set up a private tea room for you to relax during your time in this house provided for us the by the organization”_

Rei looked at him with a smug expression.  ‘This will do nicely’ she thought.  _“Please show me there, bring two sets of tea and notify Ami to join me.”_

_“Of course.  JADEITE BRING THE TEA!”_ the president called to another boy peeking around the corner attempting the eavesdrop on their conversation.

 

On her relatively short walk to the room many members of the club came to her expressing the infatuation with her very existence.  She gave them small smiles every once in a while but decided to keep her mouth shut and not say anything back to fuel the fire.  Once she arrived in the room she sat down on one of the plush pillows aside the low table and waited for a knock on the door. ‘What do I even do in this room? I could make it more homey and use the room for meditation.  Or hold meetings pretending like I actually have pressing matters to attend to so no one will bother me.’

 

There was a knock at the door “ _It’s Ami.”_

_“Come in.”_

Sliding the door open Ami said “ _I told you they would be excited for you to join us.  What do you think so far?”_

Rei thought for a moment, then decided she would be honest with her only true friend here “ _Ami-chan, what are you doing with these people?  The blindly follow money and seem barely to think for themselves.  I know you’re not like them.  We’ve been friends since before all this happened so I know you’re not a gold digger.  You’re also the smartest person I’ve ever met so  know you can think for yourself.”_

_“I was afraid you would ask that.  Just because we can lead new lives here doesn’t mean we should forget the one we had before.  It’s nice to get away from the monotonous life back home but here we’re a minority.  I want to at least remember who I am before I lose myself in this new place.  Also, the people here are real people who do good for themselves.  Everyone here is talented and earned their position at this school but we’re all in the same boat.  Life is hard sometimes, sometimes a sliver of hope is needed and can be found in the person who they believe already has success.  I don’t want you to forget who you are because as much as I hate to be that person you do have an obligation to return home.  It’s part of the deal.  You owe it to your sponsor.”_

_“My sponsor is the biggest joke of the millennium.  I don’t owe him anything.  If anything he owes this to me.  This is the only time he has ever acknowledged I exist since he left me with Grandpa.  He only did it so I can inherit the fortune making him look like a family man who raised the perfect daughter by himself.”_


	3. First Day

Today was the first day of class and Mina was already late.  When she had finally woken up Rei was gone and she only had an hour before she had to be in class.  Taking less than five precious minutes out of her morning routine to shove some cereal in her mouth she dashed to the bathroom.  She showered in record time then put her signature red bow at the crown of her head and dashed out of the room.  ‘I thought carrying books was hard in high school, but this is crazy.  I’m going to break my back.  Why couldn’t I hire someone to carry these for me?’

 

Mina wandered back and forth looking between her schedule and the labeled doors in front of her.  The room listed on her schedule said 1C29 but this hallway only had rooms from 100 to 120.  ‘Where the hell is this room? I’m going to be even later than I am now. Fuck.’

 

“Are you lost?” a girl with a bright orange bob was looking at her with a concerned expression.

 

“Heh oh yeah I guess so… I have a science class in 1C29 with Dr. Tomoe but none of these rooms seem to be the right one” Mina looked embarrassed.

 

“Really I’m going there too! Tomoe is the best professor here.  It’s in a different building but I’ll walk with you there.  My name’s Mimete” the orange haired girl exclaimed.

 

“Thanks. I’m Mina.”

 

“So I guess this is you first year here? I remember when I first came to America.  It was so scary. I didn’t have any friends or anything since no one else from my high school came with me.  Luckily some girl helped me too”  Mina was relieved that there was at least one person who was willing to talk to her since her roommate turned out to be a bust.  Then something Mimete said caught her attention.

 

“Wait you’re not from America? Where are you from?”

 

“Tokyo.  They send a lot of their best performing student here on scholarship.  It’s a great opportunity and such a great experience.”

 

“My roommate is from Japan too.  I guess I’m just bound to meet all the international students here.  I don’t really think she speaks English though.  Do you know her?  I mean I don’t want to make any assumptions but I am trying to learn more about her.  Her name is Rei but I don’t know anything else about her” Mina asked eagerly hoping Mimete would have some information.

 

Mimete stopped walking causing Mina to almost trip over her.  “Did you say Rei? As in Hino Rei?”

 

“Um yeah. I don’t know her last name.  She has super long hair it’s black but in the sun it shines violet.  Also her eyes are the most piercing violet color I have ever seen anyone have.  I didn’t think that was natural” Mina said with wonder.

 

“Hino Rei is here huh?” Mimete stated more to herself more than anyone else “That bitch can’t mind her own business can she?”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Hino-sama_ ” Mimete said with a bite, “she is such an arrogant bitch.  I’m really sorry you have to deal with her, live with her no less.  She hasn’t tried to get you to do her bidding for her has she?  I barely know you but trust me, if you need me to stand up to her I will.  I can’t wait to give her a piece of my mind.”

 

“So you don’t like her?  She hasn’t said much to me but she hasn’t been mean or anything.  How do you know her?”  Mina was more confused than before.

 

“I went to high school with her, she was a year below me.”

 

“How was she mean to you?”

 

“Oh she was never mean to me directly… actually I don’t think she knows I exist.”

 

“How do you know she’s mean then?”

 

“She just is okay!  She acts all privileged even though she’s no different than the rest of us.  I’m just as good as her why can’t everyone see that!  It’s always Hino-sama this, Hino-sama that.”

 

Mina could sense the hostility but couldn’t stop herself “Couldn’t you have just avoided her then?”

 

“Hah, fat chance” and that was all Mimete was going to say on the subject. “We’re here.”

 

Mina found an empty seat near Mimete and a few other girls in the back of the room.  She noticed Mimete start talking to three other girls.  One had blue hair, another green, and the final one red.  ‘Why do all these girls have such unnatural hair colors?’  She tried to focus on what Dr. Tomoe was saying but her focus was shifted to what Mimete seemed to be saying.

 

“ _Eudial_ ” she whispered to the girl next to her with red hair.  When the girl turned to face Mimete she continued “ _You won’t believe what I heard today.  Hino is here_.”  Mimete added a sly smile when Eudial looked surprised then horrified.  Eudial leant to the green haired girl in front of her.  Not even waiting for the other girl to respond to her touch she went on.

 

“ _Tellu. Mimi says Hino Rei goes to school here now.  Tell Viluy._ ”

 

Although Mina couldn’t understand most of what the other girls had said she heard Rei’s name every time.  ‘All of these girls know Rei? How can she have so many enemies? She might not speak English but she seems shy enough that I didn’t think she really spoke to anyone.  And apparently she’s arrogant and mean?  I guess she could have changed since these girls went to high school with her.  Mimete speaks English really well.  If she and Rei went to the same school shouldn’t Rei be able to speak it too?  I guess Mimete’s been here a year already so maybe she’s a fast learner.’

 

Mina’s attention drifter farther away from Dr. Tomoe’s lecture and more towards to the hostility of these girls towards Rei.  Before she knew it the class was over and Mimete was leaning over her desk.  Behind the other girls stood around with their arms crossed all slightly scowling.

 

“You’re not one of her groupies are you?” a flash of red hair was suddenly in Mina’s face.

But just as quickly as it appeared it was gone and Mimete was speaking “Eudial calm the fuck down.  She says she doesn’t know shit. Right Mina?”

 

“W-what!? Whose groupies? Are you accusing me of being a groupie because I will have you know I am nobody’s groupie.” Mina’s confusion was quickly replaced with defensiveness.  Who were these girls to start accusing her of being a mindless follower without having ever met her.

 

“Hino Rei.  You know if you’re another one of them we can’t be friends.  You have to promise that you won’t give into her charade” Eudial said as an ultimatum.

 

“I told you I’m not a groupie okay.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“Fine” Eudial seemed to accept that although her pursed lips and tight brow suggest otherwise.

 

“I’m so happy you’re going to be our friend you’re really pretty.  I’m Tellu.  Don’t mind Eudial she doesn’t like Hino-sama but since…”

 

“Don’t call her Hino-sama.” Eudial shot the green haired girl daggers.

 

Rei-chan… but since you’re not like that, I can tell, we’ll get a long great.   Love baking so I’ll have to make you welcome cookies!” Tellu giggled excitedly.

 

“That’s uh nice. Thanks.  But why do you guys hate Rei so much? And why do you talk about her groupies so much? I haven’t seen her with another person since I moved here”

 

“Nevermind them.  Hino-san just has a different lifestyle than we do.  That’s all.  Anyway, I’m Viluy.  Pleased to make your acquaintance.  Shall we go? I’m sure some of us have other classes to go to.” the last girl with blue hair said as she glared at Eudial.

 

Mina stood from here desk and began gathering her things as she heard a whisper from Viluy.

“Eudial, y _ou almost compromised us back there.  Don’t you think before you accuse someone, baka!  The less people know about Hino-san the more willing they’ll be to help us.  That hotheadedness of yours is going to get us into trouble.”_

 

Again Mina had to idea what she said but Hino was definitely in there somewhere.

 

After Mimete and her friends held her up for so long Mina found herself running to her next class.  Luckily none of them were in her next class so she was able to fully focus on the lecture.  Her father wanted her to be well rounded and where better to start than with her family’s culture so he signed her up for an entry level Japanese class.  Mina couldn’t disagree since she now was practically acquainted with half the population of Tokyo.  If she was going to be friends with the girls from her last class she might as well learn some of their language.  But did she really want to be friends with those girls.  Eudial had almost attacked her in cold blood, Viluy was kind to her but was telling secrets to Eudial in a language she couldn’t understand and to top it all off they all hated her roommate.  Mina just decided that her life was becoming complicated.

 

As the class was being dismissed Mina found that she had two hours until her next class started.  Deciding to find her next class well in advance rather than be late to all three of her classes today she slung her bag over her shoulder and stroller out of the room.  Remembering what people used to say in high school she decided to forgo the map less she be harassed by upperclassmen.  Quickly she learned that was a mistake as she found herself in the student services building looking at a wall covered in student organization flyers.  Thinking at her eyes were being assaulted by such a horrendous and confusing sight she tried to avert her eyes as quickly as possible.  Before she could look away a colorful printed sheet pulled her attention.

‘STAR MAKER AUDITIONS! Singers and back up dancers wanted.  Emerald Hall 8:30p Sept 10.’

A small smile crept up Mina’s face as she imagined herself on stage being adored by thousands of fans.  She had starred in all the musicals her high school had put on however it wasn’t the type of work she wanted to do.  She loved acting but she really just wanted to sing, to jump up and down on stage belting out catchy pop tunes to her adoring fans.  This could be the opportunity of a life time and she just couldn’t miss it.

 

After wandering around for two hours Mina slid into a desk near the middle of the room.  The class was going to start in five minutes but there were only three other people in the room.  Scanning over the other students something caught Mina’s eye, deep violet hair just three seats away from where she was seated.  Mina noticed Rei had the same posture as when she sat in their room though this time her hands were folder over her lap.  She looked deep in thought and made no indication she was aware of her surroundings.  Moments later the professor stood in front of the four students gazing outwards towards the room mumbling something about freshman being late before he spoke up “Thank you all for being on time. I see that you found the room alright.  I guess well wait for everyone else to show up.  First let’s make sure we’re all in the same room alright?  This is University 101 with Motoki Furuhata.”

 

Mina checked her schedule again and confirmed this is where she was supposed to be.  Professor Furuhata was a tall young man with shaggy blonde hair.  He almost looked too young to be a professor at a university even though he just taught freshman level classes.  University 101 was a class required for all incoming students allowing them to become familiar with the school and have a mentor who would help them get involved.  It was also a good way to meet other new students.  Mina tried to imagine Rei interacting with their other classmates.  Her effort was for naught however as the image was impossible to conjure up.

 

As more people trickled in until the room was full Professor Furuhata began his lecture “Welcome to U101 everyone. I am Motoki Furuhata.  Please just call me Motoki, Professor Furuhata is my father.  This class will be pretty short as we’ll just be discussing the syllabus and I’m sure everyone’s favorite activity” Motoki added grimly “an ice breaker.  Seriously guys I swear it’s part of the job, I’m sorry.”

 

“Let’s do introductions first so I can at least pretend I remember your names as I read the syllabus. Do you want to go first. Say your name, major where you’re from and anything else you want to add” Motoki pointed at a student in the front row.

 

“Hi everyone I’m Calaveras, I study theatre and hail from the grand state of California.  I am also fluent in Spanish” a girl with dark auburn hair and large orange bow said.  She seemed to have no problem with going first or having an outgoing attitude.

 

“I’m Koan, Calaveras’ sister.  I study fashion design” Mina couldn’t help but notice how similar in color this girl’s hair and eye color were to Rei.  Koan’s might have been a shade or two lighter but to the untrained eye it was the same color.

 

“The name’s Petz. I do things but none of the majors here seemed like what I want so I haven’t chosen one yet” the girl with dark green hair responded.

 

The last girl in the first row with stark white hair with a hint of light blue took a deep breath and shot a deep glare at Petz before opening her mouth “Don’t let Petz fool you.  Calaveras, Koan, Petz and I are quadruplets, were the Spectre sisters.  I’m Berthier.  I study molecular biology and premed, also from southern California”

 

Mina found herself being drawn to these four girls for a reason she couldn’t place.  After the four girls introduced themselves she stopped paying attention.  She watched Koan file her nails, Calaveras give judgmental looks to those currently in the spotlight, Petz stare into space, and Berthier write shorthand in her notebook.  These girls certainly did not lack any personality, exactly what Mina needed in a friend.  She thought back to the girls she had met earlier in the day.  Sure she couldn’t escape them but the Spectre sisters were more her style. And they hadn’t expressed hatred for the raven haired girl about to speak.

 

“Rei.”

 

‘That’s really all she said?’ Not that Mina was expecting the girl to say more but her lack of speech still surprised her.  The boy next to Rei stared at her for a few seconds before picking up on the fact she was done speaking.  Mina wasn’t quite done staring at Rei however she did notice all four Spectre sisters stopped their tasks to look at the girl.  Rei hadn’t moved a muscle the entire time other people were speaking nor had she made any indication it was her turn to speak other than the words she uttered.  Well just one word.

When it was Mina’s turn to speak she realized she had the attention of the entire room including all four sisters and by no small feat Rei had turned around toward her.  For the second time Mina had noticed the sisters trained eyes and was slightly perturbed however she wouldn’t hold it against them and still pursue their friendship.  Rei’s attention however she was unprepared for as she tried to speak she stumbled a little before regaining her composure.

 

“Uh mm, hi. Uh. M-my name is Minako Aino.  I study at the school of music as a vocal composition major. One day I hope to be a pop idol and am well versed among the stars of Hollywood.  I am from LA, California”

 

She received a few stares, laughs and dramatic sighs but the most particular of them all was Rei’s knit brows.  Mina had enough experience with people thinking she was wasting her time singing, she lived with her father for god’s sake. Mina has never seen Rei make another facial expression before so it was quite a moment for their relationship.  Though it might not have been much Mina counted it as a step in the right direction on her path of getting to know Rei.  ‘Has more than one facial expression. Indifference.  And irritation? Or was it more confusion? Either way, check.’

 

After Mina’s thirty second spotlight was over other student took their turns and soon everyone had gone.  After that she zoned out, maybe even fell asleep.  Motoki’s lecture reading the syllabus was boring and uninformative anyway.

 

Mina sat on her bed listening to the latest streaming music from her laptop while she thought about her day.  After Motoki’s class she had approached the sisters and introduced herself.  She consciously made no mention of her roommate just to be safe.  She didn’t want the girl to know she was talking about her nor did she want to listen to another lecture about how horrible Rei was in case the sisters knew her.  It was improbable as they had grown up in America but then again the first five people she met here lived 6000 miles away and yet all knew each other.  They we kind to her and offered for her to join them for lunch after class, so she went and learned some more about them and discovered how close they had lived in California but had never crossed paths before.  Mina was making headway in her search for friends but still wondered about the secrets that lay behind the calm façade of her roommate.


	4. The Audition?

Ever since yesterday Mina had been thinking about the Starmaker auditions.  She had waited her whole life for an opportunity like this.  If the talent agents liked her not only could she leave school and start her career but she could finally tell her father off.  She had worked so hard during her vocal lessons to prove to him she didn’t have to go to college to be successful but she could never prove to him that she would make it.  This however would be it.  If they sign her tonight, her life could change forever.  Starmaker is the largest talent agent in the business today.  They seek out talent from all over the globe and turn every one of them into something big.  Mina had dreamed of this for years.

 

The day seemed like it was going to go on forever.  Mina went to two different class today than she did yesterday as per the schedule but this time she made an effort to show up on time and pay attention the entire time.  None of the girls she met yesterday were in her classes today and she didn’t see anyone that caught her eye so she remained quiet for most of the day.  She would diligently answer questions when she was called upon and listen to the professor when they were talking.  But just because she was actively participating didn’t make the classes any less boring.  Minutes felt like hours. Hours were virtually nonexistent.  The last time she looked at the clock was ten minutes ago.  She sighed and continued to drag her pencil across her note sheet.

 

Finally the day was almost over.  She was in the last five minutes of her second class that day.  Since the classes she had on Tuesdays were the same ones that met on Thursdays they were 75 minute periods, opposed to the Monday, Wednesday, Thursday classes she had three days a week for 50 minutes, her day ended around the same hour as yesterday despite having less classes.  Mina had paid attention class for the last hour and twenty-five minutes however now she couldn’t help but tap her pencil and chew her bottom lip.  She was pretty sure she was going to die of boredom.  As she looked at the clock again noticing that only thirty seconds had passed when nothing short of a miracle happened.

 

“That’s all I have for you today.  Don’t forget to register your polling devices and read the next three chapters for Thursday” an old frail man wheezed.

 

‘Wow class ending with an entire four and a half minutes left? Unheard of.”

 

Mina all but sprinted out of the room.  She ran past the fountain in front of the library, down the stairs of the parking garage cut through, across the pedestrian bridge over the band field and up six flights of stairs to her room.  If she wasn’t going to die from boredom then it would be from over exerting herself by running across campus.  Her lungs burned and her legs itched but she didn’t care. Taking the maximum amount of time to get ready for her audition was more important.  She threw open the door with little regard to what lie behind it and threw her bag on the bed.  Heading towards the bathroom she noticed Rei was sitting at her desk behind the door.  Despite the door almost slamming against her desk she made no indication she had been startled.  If Mina had to guess she actually hadn’t been as she was holding the door handle with her left hand then gently released it letting it shut softly.  It was almost like she knew the door was going to open in that manner at that time.  Mina thought it was a little strange but decided to let it slide since she had other things to worry about.

 

Once Mina was secluded in the bathroom she stripped down and started the shower, where she proceeded to wash her hair twice just in case she missed something the first time through.  Now was not the time to be reckless.  Once the shampoo was rinsed out well she carefully conditioned the long ends of her blonde hair.  Then she scrubbed her body with her favorite soap from Dior carefully lathering to make sure the scent was washed across her skin.  Though she had shaved during her shower yesterday now was not the time to have stray hairs either.  Cycling back to rise the conditioner after giving it ample time to set in her hair she rinsed, turned the water off, grabbed a towel and stepped out.

 

The moisture in the air was tangible, literally.  Paying no mind that the mirror has completely fogged over, Mina opened the drawer and grabbed a clay face mask while gracefully leaning towards the mirror to apply it.  Once the mask was applied she washed her hands and reached for the lotion that accompanied the bar soap in the shower.  After applying the lotion in an even layer over her skin she began the laborious task of brushing and drying her hair.  Once her hair was dry she meticulously placed each strand in its designed place and added her signature bow.  Dropping the towel and adding two spritzes of Dior body spray Mina slid into her vibrant orange cocktail dress.

 

After hanging her towel on the wall she opened the bathroom door and stepped out in a cloud of steam.  Rummaging around in her desk drawer for a moment before pulling out a small stack of sheet music that she laid on the bed trying to decide which to bring tonight.  She glanced over them all for a moment then decided to bring all of them just in case the judges wanted to hear different ranges.  She took a quick peek at the clock seeing that it was a quarter to eight.  Just forty-five minutes before she had to be there.  Which she decided was a perfect amount of time for her to apply make-up then take a leisurely stroll there.  As she turned to return to the bathroom Rei stood up and walked to the door.

 

“Bye.”

 

And she was gone.

Mina stepped out the door to the dorm complex and into the cool evening air.  It was the end of the summer so the sun had just set leaving a painting of orange and pink across the sky.  As she walked she took time to admire the landscape.  She walked along the concrete sidewalk that weaved its way through a grassy field.  Around the edges of the field at a slight distance were soft lights indicating classroom buildings that were still in use.  Typically this area was filled with students playing frisbee, chatting, petting dogs, or just simply enjoying the weather.  Tonight however the field was empty as there wasn’t much to do in the dark as it was slowly becoming the longer Mina walked.

 

Just as she was coming up to a grouping of building she could see a silhouette of what looked like a boy beckoning her over.  Typically this would be a red flag, a strange boy telling her to come to him, however he was also yelling something about a meeting.

 

“Hey! Over here! Are you looking for the meeting? It’s in here” he said as he approached her and lead her inside.  Though his comment was fairly vague Mina believed it was indeed what she was looking for and decided to follow him inside.  What else could possibly be this far from main campus anyway?

 

The well dressed boy lead her to a set of double doors that were currently the only thing between her and the buzzing activity inside.  Taking a deep breathe she stepped into the room as the boy held the door open for her.

 

As soon as she stepped in a charismatic voice started speaking via speakers throughout the room. “Welcome everyone! Thank you for joining us tonight.  We’re going to get started now.  Please use the time given to you to familiarize yourself with our members.  At the end of the night we will give gold cards to our favorite prospects who will then immediately become recruits. Have fun everyone! _Ja ne!”_

Mina looked around and finally register the other people in the room.  Every single person here was Asian and there was a sign for Tau Tau Tau on the wall. ‘Am I in a frat house?’

 

If it was indeed a frat house it was the strangest one she had ever seen. The room itself was impeccably decorated with traditional Japanese wall hangings and study rooms flanked either side of the great room.  Though the house design itself was modern everything inside was bordering on being antique.

 

A look of horror fleeted across Mina’s face as she realized she was not at the Starmaker auditions and would certainly be late if she were to walk there now.  Turning around in an effort to be better late than never she was met with a wall of people.  Apparently significantly more people had entered the room after she had and was now essentially trapped.  Weaving her way through the crowd towards the door she bumped into a short girl and almost knocked her off her feet.

 

“I’m so sorry. I was just on my way to leave” Mina tried to continue walking away.

 

“Where are you trying to go so fast? Did we already scare you away?”

 

Turning around only momentarily Mina said “I’m on my way to a Satrmaker audition I only came here by accident.  If I don’t run there now I’ll be late.  This is my dream come true!”  She tried to walk again.

 

“You know that’s too bad.  I could really see you doing great things here.”

 

“Huh?”  The statement made Mina stop.  “How do you know what I can do if you don’t know anything about me?” ‘Why do so many people make assumptions about me?’

 

“It’s not as hard as you think.  Most people here are all quite the same.  Work hard, get good grades and appease our sponsor.  Although you seem like none of that is your concern.  Singing?  I don’t think anyone here spends time doing the things they enjoy, but you’re different.”

 

“Yeah okay that’s nice.  But I have really got to get going you know. Talent agents aren’t the most patient of people” Mina turned to leave again.

 

“If you stay we may be able to offer you something as well.  It’s not just us that are interested in you.  You must be interested in us as well no?”

 

“Um what could I get from all of you? Didn’t you just say all of you are boring and hate your lives?”

 

“mmm I didn’t say we hate our lives I just said we know where our priorities lie.  You could learn a thing or two from us” the girl said as she pulled out her phone and began scrolling through the notifications.  “For one, how to check social media.”  The girl turned her phone screen towards Mina. 

 

As Mina read the tweet her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Fastest. All. Time. Record.  Auditions are… over? It’s only been fifteen minutes since the meeting began.”

 

“You know this is a very prestigious school.  The best of the best come here.  The best in every field.  You’re not the only one here with a ludicrous dream”  The girl whom she still did not know the name of gave her a smug smile and gestured for Mina to sit at a low coffee table with her.  “So now that that’s cleared up why don’t you stay a while and tell me about yourself.”

 

Still reeling from the news she just received she turned her head down and tried to answer the question she was asked.  “Mina” she mumbled.

 

“Sorry it’s quite loud in here you have to speak up.”

 

Taking a deep breath and remembering her life was not over, she was still Minako Aino pop star on the rise, she lifted her head and said loudly and with clarity  “My name is Minako Aino.  I aspire to be a pop star for the world.  My dedication to my dream will not be thwarted by another.  This is only a small hiccup however a true idol will persevere.”  Perhaps too loudly.  Other people who had previously been engaged in their own conversation turned to look at the spectacle she just made of herself.

 

Ami almost choked on her breath.  This girl whom she just convinced to stay and actually consider joining was none other than the girl Rei had bitched about for a full hour a few days prior.  Quickly recovering from her blunder she reassured Mina that what she did was for the best.  Rei was not going to be pleased once she heard about this but then again, Rei was just Rei to Ami.  She didn’t buy into the Hino-sama charade and certainly didn’t live her life as though it revolved around the woman.  She would do as she pleased and right she pleased to learn more about this anomaly who strolled in here by accident.

 

As people continued looking they saw that Ami was engaged in a conversation with the spectacle and immediately flocked towards them.  Since Ami was an actual friend of Rei many people regarded her very highly.

 

Deciding that any attention is good attention Mina began relaxing and entertaining the crowd.  Who was she to waste such a moment of fame?

 

An hour passed and soon everyone found their attention being pulled away from their new favorite prospect, Mina, by the voice over the surround speakers again.

 

“Everyone, everyone please gather around the stage.  The gold card event is about to take place.  It seems as though we have a unanimous vote for our number one prospect.  There are only two gold cards that can be handed out tonight.  For everyone who does not get one tonight please do not be discouraged.  Come back to our other events and you will still have another chance of acceptance during our regular admission.  But without further ado I present your first gold card recipient” the boy with the microphone paused for dramatic effect and the entire audience took a breath in, “Minako Aino pop idol extraordinaire!”

 

That’s when Rei heard it.  A grouping of words she had never expected to come together. “Minako” she whispered to herself.  Rei thought she was going to die on the spot.  “Where the hell is Ami when a girl needs her?’  Not in her right state of mind Rei sauntered over to the couch and fell into it willing the nightmare to end.

 

Mina had not expected to gain such recognition among these people.  She came here by accident and only managed to entertain the crowd due to her unfortunate circumstance.  Now she was apparently a pledge?  Was this even a frat?  ‘I guess I survived rush?’  So far she had many fans here and they seemed to eat up whatever she said.  She considered if it was something she could get used to and after determining it was like what she had in high school but on a larger scale she made her way up front to accept the card.  She flashed a thousand watt smile to the crowd in front of her as they all cheered. 

 

She made her way down to stand in front of the stage as another boy’s name was called.  She didn’t recognize him nor did she really care.  This was really about her anyway right? At least she had more cheers than he did.  She was interrupted from her thought as the man on the mic started speaking again.

 

“Again thank you everyone for coming.  Everyone who didn’t get a gold card please come back next week same time same place to meet us again but before you go we have someone really special to share some parting words.”

 

 

Rei was still in the same position she had landed in when she ungracefully landed on the couch when a young boy’s voice called to her.

 

“ _Hino-sama, Nephrite-kun wants you to say a few words to the prospects before they leave.  Can you come down now?”_

Rei groaned and dragged herself off the couch heading towards the door of her private room. ‘Kami-sama why did this happen?’

 

Mina was animatedly speaking to one of the members when she saw her.  Rei.  She was ascending the back stairs of the stage practically growling with each breath.

* * *

 


	5. The Audition Pt II

“Thank you all for coming.  This is a very prestigious organization that may not be for everyone.  Though it is encouraged that you return to out other events for regular admission, please be aware of what you’re getting into.  Goodnight.”

 

The room was dead silent as she addressed everyone.  Once she departed from the stage the whispers began.

 

“Is that Hino Rei?” _“I hope I they accept me. Hino-sama is so cool”_ “Did you know she came to America? _“I can’t believe Hino-sama is here!”_ “That was sort of rude…” “Hah you don’t know who she is do you?”

 

Mina’s head was spinning.  So many questions hit her all at once. Rei was here? And she can speak English?  All these people know who she is? Someone really special?  She was dressed like a bad ass too. Damn. ‘Whatthefuck? What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?’ Twice tonight Mina had been slapped across the face with shocking news.  It seemed as though Mimete had been right about Rei.  Mina hardly knew anything about the girl but she had not expected this.  She thought about what Eudial had said the day they met. ‘You’re not one of her groupies are you?’

 

The question had confused Mina at the time since she didn’t recognize Rei to be anyone famous nor did Rei constantly have followers.  Well at least as far as she had seen, until now.  Almost everyone in the room knew her name though she hadn’t even said it.  Mina glanced towards the back of the stage were she saw Rei speaking to the boy who had previously been speaking on the mic.  Rei’s hair was tied back in a low ponytail.  She wore a black leather jacket with a skin tight blood red shirt beneath.  She wore a simple chain around her neck that Mina had noticed when they had met but never acknowledged.  The necklace had a small pendant with the symbol of Mars dangling from it.  Continuing down Mina saw dark wash skinny jeans accenting Rei’s slim figure.  Her sneakers were simple white Adidas.  Though Mina didn’t pay much attention to Rei’s outfits in days prior she couldn’t help but appreciate how good Rei looked. 

 

“Alright everyone give it up on last time for our very own Hino Rei! Okay? Thank you Hino-sama.  Prospects you are free to leave, Aino-san and Seiya-kun please wait behind.  Again thank you everyone and good night.”  The speaker announced.

 

“Aino-san, congratulations on your acceptance.  We are all glad you decided to join us” Ami was by her side speaking.

 

“Ah. Uh oh yeah thank you so much I am honored.  What is this I have to stay for are there more events tonight?”

 

“Yes, well were having an introductory meeting for the new recruits.  So just you and Seiya-san.  The meeting doesn’t start for another few minutes yet.  I thought we could continue our conversation from earlier.”

 

Mina glanced around making sure no one was listening, “Actually I wanted to ask you about Rei.”

 

Ami shook her head slightly and sighed “I don’t believe I should be the one to tell you about her.  She made the decision to expose herself tonight so you should ask her yourself.”

 

“Expose herself? I didn’t even know she spoke English.”

 

“Yeah. There are probably many things you don’t know about her, but that’s because she’s so stubborn.”

 

“I don’t mean to be rude but you seem to know a lot about my life already.  How is that possible?”

 

“Hah, I was wondering if you were going to catch on.  Rei and I have been friends for six years now.  I hear things.”

 

“Rei talks about me?”

 

“Doesn’t everyone talk about others?”

 

“I guess you’re right.  But you really can’t tell me anything about her?  You must know so much.”

 

“I told you its not my right to say, sorry.”

 

“Can you at least tell me why she hates me?”

 

“That’s something I will never understand.  Really.  It probably has something to do with the way she was raised.”

 

As Mina was about to respond the boy from the stage came up to them and nodded towards Ami. “Ami-san. Aino-san, congratulations.  My name is Nephrite.  I am the president of the club.  This is my vice president Jadeite” Nephrite pulled an attractive blonde man over by the crook of his arm.

 

“TEA. IN MY ROOM.” Rei’s demanding voice could be heard across the room.

 

“Sounds like Hino-sama is calling you” Nephrite said to Jadeite motioning for him to get going.

 

“Anyway Aino-san. Please I know you must have plenty of questions.  I heard you walked in here by accident.” Nephrite turned back towards Mina.

 

“Oh well actually, yes.  Is this a frat? I mean like this is the least frat house-y frat house I’ve ever seen.  If it is one course.”

 

Ami and Nephrite shared a glance. “Technically… yes.  Since we are an exclusive organization we registered ourselves under Greek life.  General student orgs aren’t allowed to discriminate members so to bypass the rules we are fully established as a Greek organization.  But we don’t call ourselves a frat, more of an honor society type of deal if you will.”

 

“But it’s not really an honor society…”

 

“…No.”

 

Another member walked towards them tapping Ami’s shoulder lightly.  As she looked towards him he said “Please excuse me Ami-san but Hino-sama has requested you join her in her study.”

 

Ami nodded and excused herself leaving Mina with Nephrite.  Mina watched Ami stroll away before she began to speak again.  “If you don’t mind me asking who exactly is Hino-sama?”

 

“Hino-sama? You don’t know the heir to Tokyo’s fortune?  She is known across Tokyo maybe even all of Japan.  She is really something.  The number one bachelorette in Tokyo right now” Nephrite said then lowered his voice and added in a whisper to himself “What I would give to be given the chance just to be allowed to be one of her suitors.  Too bad she doesn’t let anyone close to her.” 

 

Mina thought about what Nephrite just said and then back to the comment Ami had made about Rei’s upbringing.  What other secrets could this girl have… other than being an heir to a billionaire.

 

* * *

 

_“Ami-chan.  What the hell happened down there?” Rei had mostly calmed down but she was still fuming._

_“Rei-chan you should have seen it.  She had the whole crowd going they loved her.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me she was here!”_

_“You know I’m not one of your minions.  I have free will and do whatever I want with no reason at all.”_

_“I thought we were friends.  Friends do things for each other.”_

_“You’re not allowed to use that card Rei-chan.  You know better than anyone, everyone in our group would lie down our lives for each other.  Anyway this isn’t that big of a deal.  You have been through some of the worst things a person could. I’m sure you can handle this.”_

_“She’s going to think I lied to her.”_

_“You did.  These are just the consequences of being stubborn.  I don’t understand why you’re so against her anyway.”_

_“I don’t need another fangirl.  It’s bad enough that I’m here but I don’t need that kind of attention in my own bedroom.”_

_“I’m sure it’s more than just having a fangirl.”_

_“I just don’t want her to be in our group okay!?”_

_“Is it because you think you won’t be as popular anymore.  Because she’s quite a show stopper.”_

_“Ami-chan really? Did you really just say that?”_ Rei groaned, Ami was not going to give up until she found the reason was she?

 

“ _It seems as if for the first time I don’t know you as well as I think I do.  Until you fess up I’ll have to wait around to see if my real theory is correct.”_

_“I had a vision.”_

_“Ah there is it.  The truth comes out.”_

_“I saw myself.  Myself in the future.  Well into the future.  She was there.  In Japan.  With me. And… and we were… together.”_

Ami nodded her head slowly “ _Hmm that does seem like… something.  Something indeed.  For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never been one to try to change fate, why start now?”_

_“I’ve always been able to see the direct aftermath of these events in my life.  Although my father left me at the shrine I as able to see myself meeting all of you.  I couldn’t have done anything about mother’s death but I could see that it would be alright.  This time I’m not so sure.  I see things happening to me that I don’t like.”_

_“That you don’t like? Or you don’t want to admit?”_

_“…Both.”_

_“Would people like me anymore?  My reputation would be trashed.  I can’t fathom myself being that way.  People aren’t ready.  I’m not ready.”_

_“Maybe you just need the right person to show you it’ll be alright.  And it seems as though the right person is already in your bedroom”_ Ami laughed.

 

_“Ack Ami-chan ecchi!”_

_“You can start being nice to her you know.  At least talk to her as an acquaintance.  I know you may not be ready to accept fate but you’re only causing yourself pain by trying to avoid it.”_

Rei looked down and took a deep breath _“Fine.  I’m not saying that I like it, but I won’t try to stop it at this phase.”_

_“That’s good. See progress?  Why don’t you go back to room and see if you can talk to her before the night is over and she hasn’t had time for it to properly sink in.  She’s just confused.  Don’t worry too much okay?”_

 

Rei kicked a pebble as she slowly made her way through the dark field with nothing more than the measly light of a few street lights every couple yards.  She had parted with Ami almost feeling alright with her situation however the feeling was wearing off the longer she walked along the sidewalk.  She was beginning to dread seeing Mina.  As she left the Tri Tau house she saw that only Nephrite had remained meaning Mina was already on her way back to their room.

 

Rei played the vision over and over again in her head.

 

* “Aw Rei-chan you’re being all pouty again.  Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong” blonde hair danced around her before settling in her lap.

“Honestly it’s nothing okay?  I actually need to go out for a minute I’ll be back soon.  Don’t miss me too much” Rei stood up and smiled at the girl she left sitting in the chair alone.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone? Just sit around the pretend to be a pretty housewife?”

 

Rei had already walked through the door before Mina could say any more. “Soon my Mina. Soon” Rei said quietly as she descended the stairs leading from the complex.

 

 

 _“Hino-san! Welcome please welcome!  I was wondering when you were going to come back and pick up this masterpiece.  I put my famous touches on this one.  Special for you dear”_ an elderly woman with stark white hair motioned for Rei to approach the counter.

 

 _”Hah, so impatient.  She’s a clingy one Obasan it’s hard to get a moment alone.  But I love her for it.”_ Rei peered into the small black velvet box the woman held in front of her “ _Kami-sama I love it!  Thank you so much, I just hope she’ll accept. I’m really nervous. How much do I owe you?”_

_“Hino Rei nervous? I didn’t think that was possible don’t you know everything?  Don’t you worry she’ll say yes.  She’s a special one.  I could tell from the beginning.  And don’t worry about the amount either.  Tell your Ojiisan it’s a favor I’m returning from many years ago.  Okay? Be on your way someone’s waiting for you!”_

_“Thank you again!”_ Rei dashed out the door and ran back to her apartment.

 

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see her love. *

 

‘There’s really no doubt it’s Mina is there?’  Rei stopped at the entrance of the dormitory building.  She peered up to the sixth floor where their room was located and saw that the light was on and someone was moving around inside.  Rei let herself get lost in her thoughts one last time before she had to go upstairs.

 

‘I’ve worked so hard to be the perfect girl.  It’s unfair I have to be like this.  Haven’t I suffered enough?  I’m not even close to being ready to accept myself like this but I already see the fate and think like I am.  When I say it’s unfair doesn’t that mean that I’m accepting it?  Fine, it’s unfair that I MIGHT  be like THAT.  I had only hoped people would leave me alone.  Even though I can’t have that, it’s one thing to be loved in the public eye but even I don’t think I could live knowing that people are constantly looking down upon me.  Heh, I guess the only good thing of this whole situation is the effect it will have on my father.  Just when everyone thought he raised the perfect daughter.  Wait I thought I hadn’t accepted it yet.  Okay, IF it happens my father will be devastated.’

 

Reluctantly drawing herself out of her thoughts she stepped through the door and into the elevator.  On the ride up she realized she hadn’t planned how this would go in any way.  Would she try to keep ahead of the conversation or would she let Mina lead?  What was she going to say?  How much would she divulge?  Was she going to let it all out or continue keeping secrets?  She decided for her own privacy she would keep her gift of clairvoyance a secret thus keeping her vision a secret.  Mina didn’t need the extra stress either.  This was really the first time they were about to meet each other officially anyway.

 

The elevator dinged pulling Rei from her spiraling thoughts.  She dragged her feet as she turned left off the elevator and down the hall.  She took her time to digest the interior design, or lack thereof, of the hallway.  An overhead light flickered slightly as she walked beneath it as if acknowledging her presence.  The all weather carpet showed signs of wear over the decades.  A path darker than the rest had been made in the center of the hallway.  Stains of all sorts were seen on the walls and later on the carpet as they had dripped down the wall pooling below the simple molding.

 

Coming up at her final destination she gave the solid wooden door a once over, grabbed the handle and pushed forward steeling herself for whatever may happen from this point forward.


	6. The Roommates

Mina turned as she heard the door open.  Rei had her eyes trained forward though she wasn’t focused on anything.  For a minute as Rei just stood in the doorway Mina didn’t think the girl was going to say anything at all.  Mina watched as Rei knit her brows and slightly opened her mouth looking for the right words.  She closed her mouth and took a deep breath before speaking in a low but firm voice “Hello.”

 

“Hello” Mina nodded back.  Since returning to the room Mina had been piecing together the bits of information she gained throughout the night.  Ami said Rei was stubborn.  Mina could be stubborn too but she didn’t want to get into a pissing match over who could be more stubborn so she decided to let Rei to her on her own.  Ami also made a comment about ‘how she was raised.’  And adding what Nephrite had said, she was the heir to a massive fortune back in Japan.  She must have been raised as a proper girl meaning she wouldn’t get into a fight with Mina.  Unless she was really that stubborn she’d fight someone about it.  But now that Rei was back Mina wasn’t sure if Rei would take the lead at all then they would be back at square one.

 

Deciding not to pursue the topic Mina picked up her earbuds from the bed and began to put them into her ears.

 

“I’m sorry.  It was wrong to lie to you.”  Rei spoke up taking the lead as Mina had hoped.

 

Mina stopped putting her earbuds in and stared at Rei for a moment.  “Yeah you’re right.  I agree.”

 

Rei cringed slightly at Mina’s bluntness, “it was rude of me and I apologize.  I don’t expect you to forgive me right away but I do intend on being at least an acquaintance of yours.”

 

“What makes you think I’ll ever forgive you?  You deceived me and made me look like a fool.  I know that you tell Ami about me.  I imagine it was nothing good” Mina pouted.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it that way.  If you forgive I hope to be your acquaintance.” ‘If only she knew that she would tenfold”  Rei bowed her head slightly.

 

“Okay fine, I’ll accept your apology under the conditions you answer my questions.”  Mina crossed her arms as she gave Rei her ultimatum.

 

“Alright.” Rei responded clearly though inside she was worried.  What exactly did Mina want to know?

 

“Okay first.  Tell me who you are.  Since you never really introduced yourself you can start with that now.”

 

Rei blinked hard a few times.  Was Mina really going to be like this.  “I thought you said questions.”

 

“Mmm, do you want my forgiveness or not?”

 

‘How juvenile.  Why do I always pick the difficult ones?’ “Fine.  My name is Rei Hino.  I am a freshman and major in religious studies.  I am an international student from Tokyo, Japan. Is that all you wanted to know?”

 

“No, tell me about your family.  Since everyone else here knows I feel like I have to a right to know.”

 

Rei tensed.  No one except for her close friends knew about the strained relationship she had with her father.  Was she really going to open her soul to the girl she basically just met? ‘Just keep it general Rei you can do this.’

 

“I lost my mother when I was younger so I only have my father and my grandfather.  I grew up in a Shinto shrine and worked as a Miko until I came to America.”

 

“Rei I know about the whole heiress thing.  I want to know what everyone else knows, stop being modest.”

 

“It’s not modesty. You can look up all these details on the internet if you please.”

 

“I thought we agreed that you would answer my questions. I want to hear it from you.”

 

“Fine! My lame excuse for a father left me at the shine when I was four.  Grandpa raised me and taught me almost everything I know.  The few friends I had taught me the rest.  Everyone else just wants me for my inheritance.  But I have nothing to gain from them.  Once my father retires he’s going to pass his fortune to me so that the world can see that he raised the perfect daughter and everyone will remember him as the politician that united Japan, the man that was richer than God, and the perfect father.  The entire fucking package.  He’ll be seen as Japan’s model citizen for years to come.  He doesn’t deserve any of that!  He sent me here as my sponsor since he knew it’s a great honor for students to be selected.  I could have done it without him.  I could have done everything I wanted to without him.  Instead I’ll end up as the richest woman in Japan.  I don’t even want that.  He could take it back for all I care.  He could take back the attention I get, his sponsorship, everything as long as I’d never have to see him again. … I’m sorry I’m rambling.  I don’t mean to burden you with my issues” in a flustered huff Rei finished her monologue.  Rei had begun the rant angry at herself for conceding to Mina’s games but halfway through the anger she had been harboring towards her father bubbled to the surface after it had been suppressed for years. So many years in fact Rei had thought she accepted her role.  Apparently that was not the case.  Nor did she ‘keep it general’.  She tried hard to keep the emotions and hurt out of her voice but the tears at her eyes suggested otherwise. 

 

Mina just nodded “It seems like you have to learn how to live a little.  Why are you accepting this is your life?  You don’t have to be who your father wants.  It’s your life.”

 

“Are you saying that I don’t know how to have fun?  Are you really going to make assumptions about me after hearing all of that? Anyway, I’m not accepting this is my life.  But its fate! You can’t change that!” Rei countered annoyed that Mina would blame her for the events. 

 

“That’s not what I said.  I said you need to live a little.  Stop letting other people define you.  I can now see why you take advantage of all the people that call you Hino-sama” Mina pretended to swoon.  “You’re just getting retribution for the things that happened to you.  And you can change fate.  In the same way you decide to stop doing something that would lead you to that fate.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Is it not?  Prove it.”

 

“I, I… I can…”

 

“No, the correct pronunciation is can’t.  You can’t.  Now come on.  We’re going out” Mina grinned hopping off her bed, grabbing Rei by the arm and rushing towards the door.

 

“I don’t want to.  What’s wrong with you!?” Rei tried to struggle from Mina’s grip but it was too tight.

 

“No choice.”

 

Minutes later both girls were walking out the door.  It was almost pitch black.  The nearest street light was not close enough for one to exactly feel safe but Mina kept walking dragging Rei behind her.

 

“Okay first person we find you’re going to tell them that you’re not a pawn anymore and your father can’t control you. Okay?”

 

“No that’s weird.  How did your question stint turn into us walking around outside in the middle of the night?  Who are we going to run into anyway?  The only people out this late are criminals, which is great, just great, it’s a suicide mission.”

 

“Rei shut up.”

 

“No.  You just told me not to be controlled by…mmph” She was silenced as Mina put her hand over her mouth.

 

“Do you see that guy over there?  He looks like trouble. Turn here.  I learned this shortcut from some friends I met yesterday.”

 

“Ugh get your hand off my face it smells like sweat.  I told you it was a bad idea to come out here at this hours.”

 

“Do you think he followed us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay good. Next person we see we’re gunna talk to.”

 

“Didn’t the experience just teach you not to approach strangers?”

 

“No.”

 

The girls reached the end of the cut through and ended up on the main sidewalk near the student union.  A small girl was wandering down the sidewalk across the street towards them with a take-out bag from the dining hall.  A perfect target for Mina’s game.

 

“Hey flag down that girl.”

 

“I will not. This was your idea anyway.”

 

“Fine I’ll get her” Mina started walking in that direction still having not removed her grip from Rei’s arm.

 

“Hey you! Hey can we tell you something!”

 

The girl took one glance at Mina and a stumbling Rei behind her and started walking faster, as any person in their right mind would.  In turn Mina started walking faster until she caught up to the girl.

 

Finally placing herself in front of the girl giving her no place to go, Mina pulled Rei to be in front of the girl as well.

 

“Rei go on and tell her what you wanted to say.”

  
“Um. Hello, I’m really sorry about that.  We really don’t mean to keep you.”

 

“Rei.. Tell her.  And if you don’t you’ll just be inconveniencing her even longer.”

 

“Ugh you are impossible!” she hissed at Mina. Turning back to the now terrified girl she mumbled “I’m not a pawn anymore and my father can’t control me.”

 

“Good job Rei.  Sorry we kept you, have a good night!” Mina waved the girl off.

 

“That was awful.”

 

“With practice you’re going to get better.  Soon it’ll be second nature.”

 

“Practice? Was that not enough for you? The people are going to start reporting us. ‘Two crazy girls harassing students at midnight’ I can picture the headline now” Rei rolled her eyes.

 

Mina watched her and smiled.  She didn’t think she could ever get tired of looking at Rei’s eyes.

 

“Okay can we go home now?”

 

“Fine, but if we pass anyone else you have to say the thing.”

 

“Fine, I just want to go to sleep”  Rei started stalking off towards their room.

 

 

Half an hour later both girls rushed into their room giggling like kids.

 

“Did you see his face!”

 

“Yeah I though he was going to combust!”  


“I think I might wet myself from laughing so hard!”

 

“Ew stop stop that’s gross go away!” Rei gasped as she tried to breath through the hilarity.

 

“I can’t believe you said that to him.”

 

“You know it was your idea to do all this.”

 

“I know but I didn’t think you’d take it that far!” Mina roared in a fit of laughter again.

 

“I didn’t think it was that far.  How was I to know ‘daddy’ isn’t a term of endearment here?”

 

“It is! But only for younger kids.  People our age only have sugar daddies.  Definitely not the same.”

 

“He’ll never look at me the same way” Rei groaned dramatically.

 

“No, he won’t.  But neither will you since he’s your sugar daddy now!”

 

“He is NOT!  Now I want to vomit.”

 

“Haha okay okay he’s not then! But he wants that!”

 

“Stop stop this is too much.”

 

“I’ll stop, heh don’t worry I’ll stop” Mina dropped her smile and turned towards Rei.  “Seriously though thanks for going out tonight.  I think I really had fun.”

 

“I think I did as well. Thank you for forcing me out. I guess that’s what you call living.”

 

“Honey not even close.  That was the tip of the iceberg.  But I do have one more question for you.  Then you can go to bed and I‘ll have officially forgiven you.”

 

“Alright.  Was gallivanting across campus not enough for you?”

 

“It was close. But this is more important.  Why did you lie to me? Why did you hide yourself?  You made me think you hated me. I just wanna know why.”

 

The playfulness in Rei’s eyes drained and her smile fell.  The answer she gave Ami earlier resounded in her skull.  ‘I can’t tell her its because I had a vision of us getting married.  That in my vision we were living off my father wealth and that was fate.’

 

“I don’t know.  I guess I didn’t really have a reason.  That’s all.”

 

“I don’t know you very well but everything you’ve told me so far has a reason.  You don’t seem like someone who does things on a whim.  I mean I literally had to drag you out of the room tonight.  You’re not a spontaneous one.”

 

“Really.  I can’t give you any other reason.”

 

“I thought you were done lying to me.”

 

“Mina, I’m sorry I don’t mean to lie to you.  There just some things I… I can’t tell you, right now.  It’s something for you to discover in the future.”

 

“The future? How can you be so sure?”

 

“I just have a feeling.”

 

“You’re basing all of this on a feeling?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine.  I will find this out. ‘In the future’” Mina added dramatically.  “You’re a strange one Rei, but I guess that’s alright.”

 

“Okay well if you’re satisfied I’m going to go to sleep now.”

 

“I didn’t say I was satisfied”

 

Rei glared at her.

 

“But I will forgive you for now.”

 

Mina strolled towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.  When she closed the door Rei was left alone in the bedroom. ‘What even happened tonight?’

 

Rei jumped up to sit on her bed lying back going over the events that transpired in the last few hours.  She had apologized to Mina and after what seemed like a wild goose chase Mina finally accepted her apology.  Rei had gotten a glimpse of what Mina was like the day she moved in but that girl had been nervous.  Completely unlike the girl tonight.  Tonight she ran around like it was her destiny to engage with people from all walks of life.  Though she was still hyper like the day she moved in Rei hardly believed it was the same girl.  Although Rei had been strongly opposed to taking a venture this late at night she couldn’t deny that she had a good time.  Mina might actually be the breath of fresh air she had hoped for.  Just as her fate had said. Wonderful…  Rei really wanted to deny it, say it would never work but Mina was right.  The more she openly expressed how she wouldn’t be controlled the more she believed it herself.  ‘This could only have been a phase right?’  Rei currently felt pretty good about going back home in four years and ruining her father’s plan.  But that was four years from now.  She wouldn’t be the same person and neither would Mina.  Would Mina still be around?  Would they still be roommates? At least friends by then.  Maybe more? ‘No.’

 

Rei settled on the fact that she had a good time tonight but she wouldn’t think about the future.  Today is today and tomorrow isn’t important.  A smile crept up her face as she thought about Mina again.  Deciding to humor the girl she couldn’t wait for whatever shenanigans were to come.


	7. Friendly Fire

It was Wednesday and Mina was wandering into her science class with Dr. Tomoe.  She barely had to look around for a second to locate Mimete and her friends.  Taking a seat near their corner of the room Mina greeted all of them and joined their hushed conversation. 

 

 _“Anyway that’s all I heard.”_ Eudial finished the conversation they were having prior to Mina joining.

 

Switching to English Berthier spoke up from the book she had in front of her “Hello Mina.  How was your day yesterday since we didn’t see you?”

 

“You know it was actually really good.  I uh.. I went out and had a good time.”

 

“Sqeee you have to tell us! I need more friends to go out with… Not that you guys aren’t enough” Mimete squealed delightfully.

 

“Oh not out like that.  Heh sorry.  I meant I was on my way to the Starmaker auditions they were having on campus and I got dragged into a Tri Tau meeting.”

 

Tellu gasped, Eudial hot her a curious eye, and Mimete fell out of her chair.  Berthier oddly enough didn’t seem to care however she was the first to speak, “You went to a Tri Tau meeting?  It’s their recruitment season I heard.”

 

“Berthier ! This is a big deal! Mina you have got to be kidding me!” Mimete was picking herself up off the floor.

 

“I told you from the beginning we shouldn’t trust her” Eudial always had to prove she was right.  Mina learned that pretty quick.

 

“What? You guys know about it?” Mina almost forgot the girls were from Tokyo and were probably in the club already.

 

“EVERYONE from Japan knows about it!” Tellu shouted gaining the attention of the other students in the room.

 

“They all like to pretend it’s a big deal to get in.  It’s not.  They just pick favorites anyway.  I don’t see the honor in that.  I’m glad I’m not affiliated with it.  It would only taint my reputation.  It’s a good thing you’d never get picked as one of their favorites they don’t even know you.  I couldn’t imagine if we had one of the them in our group” Eudial narrowed her eyes.

 

“Heh, um. Well actually…” everyone leaned forward and stared at her. ‘I could lie. But I’m sure no gossip gets past them.  Fuck.  Actually this is good.  I spent all of last night convincing Rei to stand up for herself and live the way she wants to.  Why am I going to let these petty ass bitches dull my shine.  I am Minako Aino dammit and I will do what I want!’ “Actually I did get in.  I also talked to Rei.”  Hearing the name the girls’ jaws dropped. “I spent a long time with her and she seems great.”

 

“She’s corrupted.  Hino-san probably did this!” Tellu gasped and leaned back in her chair.

 

“You can’t be friends with us if you’re gunna be like that” Eudial said with indifference.

 

“You know that’s actually fine.  I want to do me.  And if that’s not alright with you I can accept that.”  Mina was not quite sure where this confidence came from but she liked it.  ‘I guess convincing Rei to become a happier person convinced me to do the same.’

 

Eudial huffed and sat back in her seat.  Deciding she didn’t need any negative energy Mina stood up and walked to a seat closer to the front of the room.  If she girls were going to talk behind her back she would let them.  What difference would it make where in relation to her they did it.  At least by sitting towards the front she would have an easier time paying attention.  Now that she was actually stuck here until she graduated she might as well not try to fail out.  Her pride wouldn’t let her.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the class went by without a hitch.  Mina stood, gathered her things and walked out the door without looking back. ‘It’s the third day of class and I already made four enemies.  Although I feel like I could have counted Rei as one in the first hour I got here she laughed to herself before pulling out her phone.

 

‘Are you guys busy after 3:30?’ hitting send Mina made her way to her next class.

 

 

Japanese was fun despite the fact she still had no idea what was going on.  ‘You would think saying my own name wasn’t that hard, damn.’

 

Motoki’s class was slightly more interesting though.  Finding a seat near Rei, Mina poked her head in Rei’s personal bubble, which she learned is quite large.  Rei gave her a side eye and groaned, “what.”

 

“What, when used alone is a question Rei.  You’re supposed to emphasize the end of a question.”

 

“I know how to speak English Mina.  I wasn’t asking a question.”

 

“I’m still not sure I believe that.  You could be lying about that like you did for two entire days.”

 

“By claiming that I lied about not speaking English implies that I do indeed speak English.  Thus I either lied then or I’m lying now.”

 

“Huh?  You lost me.”

 

“I thought you knew how to speak English Mina.”

 

“I do!”

 

“Stop being all whiney. It’s not becoming.  Especially for someone your age.”

 

“Ugh!  Whatever.”

 

“Alright everyone lets begin class.” Motoki began, gaining everyone’s attention.  Mina slid back into her own seat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who were you talking to?” Koan inquired.

 

“That’s my roommate.”

 

“I wouldn’t have assumed so.  She didn’t appear to be enthused you were next to her.”

 

“Oh! Actually it’s just and act.  She’s funny!” Mina smiled and scratched the back of her head. She wasn’t going to divulge her situation quite yet.  Though based on how this conversation was going so far they had no idea who she was.

 

“Strange but alright” Petz laughed.

 

“What did you have in mind to do today?” Berthier mused.

“I thought we could just walk around downtown. I didn’t have anything specific I wanted to do.  Just clear my head really.”

 

“Hah Motoki’s class really get you down?”

 

“No, it was something earlier in the day.”

 

“Already using us a crutch” Petz laughed as she started walking down the sidewalk. “Are you all coming? I thought of something fun to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Axe throwing?  Is this even safe?”

 

“Berthier.  I know you like to be the mother hen but why would someone run a business if it were likely all their clients would die? It’s all the kids these days are talking about.”

 

“I don’t think you mean ‘kids’ right? The only people you associate with are students on campus.  And since you’re a freshman I’m assuming you mean to say ‘all the people who are older than I am but because I think I’m hot shit I’ll call everyone kids’ talk about this.”

 

“Are we just gunna let them go?” Mina turned towards Calaveras and Koan.

 

“Petz just like to hear herself talk and Berthier just likes to be right” Calaveras shrugged.  “It just seems like second nature.”

 

“I guess then.”

 

“Can we start?” Koan rolled her eyes and started towards the bickering sisters pulling them towards the counter. “Can we get two lanes for a hour?” she asked the man at the desk.

 

“Yeah.  You got lanes 7 and 8.  Do you ladies know how to handle an axe?”  the man asked in a relaxed tone with a sly smile.

 

Not accepting his shit Koan decided to give it back to him “Never underestimate a woman.  One might know how to handle it too well.  Now just give us five alright?”

 

Unaccustomed to being called out the man quickly walked to the cage behind him and came back with five hatchets.

 

“Thanks!” Koan put an exaggerated smile on and took the axes.

 

“Alright girls take your pick.  Have a few practice throws and then well have a little competition.”

 

Mina grabbed one of the axes and walked up to the line at the lane labeled 7.  ‘Here goes nothing’  Cocking her arm back then flinging it forward the axe sailed though the air landing with a satisfying thump in the middle of the target.

 

“A sharp shooter!  Nice shot blondie” Koan smiled.

 

“I wasn’t even expecting it to land on the board” Mina laughed.

 

“Remind me not to piss you off.”

 

“I would never do that to you.  Or anyone for that matter you know.  It’s illegal!”

 

“That hasn’t stopped angry women before!”

 

“Well I hope I’m never one of those women.  I have a future to look forward to.”

 

“Okay, whatever keep practicing. One lucky shot won’t help you beat me in the competition.”

 

“I didn’t even know you were a good shot.”

 

Berthier looked up from her book. ‘She’s reading here?  Wasn’t she concerned it wasn’t safe.  Shouldn’t she be on guard for stray axes?’ Mina could only wonder.

 

“Don’t let Koan’s ditzy looks deceive you.  She’s naturally skilled” Berthier said turning her nose back to the book in her lap.

 

“Hm alright sister bring it!” Mina gestured toward her lane offering for Koan to show off.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you beat me.”

 

“Mina that was your first time throwing. I’m actually really impressed.  I practice at least once a week since arriving here over the summer.”

 

“I know but I was so close I could taste it!”

 

“Hah, I think that was just the blood on your lip when you knocked yourself in the face with your lack of follow through!” Petz had a good laugh from that.

 

“Very funny.  Even if it was blood, it tasted like sweet victory” Mina drifted to the left of their group as they approached campus.  Taking the left fork departing from the sisters she said her goodbyes and made her way to her room.

 

‘Finally, a normal group of people.  Really it only took five people from Japan with personal issues to find nice friends.  I guess Rei can be cool.  Although she’s so guarded I don’t even see how I can get close to her.  Challenging her worked pretty well last night getting her to open up but I don’t want her to get so emotional every time she had to talk about her life.  I should remember to thank her.  If it weren’t for her stupid game I wouldn’t have gone out and introduced myself to the Spectre sisters.  Gee she’s already had quite an influence on my life and I’ve only known her three days.  Heh, well more like one actually.’

 

Coming up to her room on the sixth floor she turned the handle and entered the room to find Rei sitting in the dark near the window looking into the flame of a small candle.

 

“Were you out harassing more young girls?” Rei calmly asked not bothering to look up from the flame.

 

“No.  I’m offended you’d think that.  I’m not a cradle robber.  I like my women to be in my age range thank you very much” Mina feigned annoyance.

 

Rei decided not to continue the conversation after Mina’s comment about how she likes her women.  Not because Rei knew that Mina apparently liked women, nor because so far by Mina’s minuscule standards Rei was her type, nor was it because Rei was uncomfortable.  Obviously it was because Mina had started talking again changing the subject.  Maybe she sensed Rei’s tenseness.  Either way she also did not comment further.

 

“How can you burn that in here?  Aren’t there fire detectors?”

 

“One would assume.  However there have been no alarms and I’m near the window.  Though I do believe the smoke detectors are malfunctioning” Rei tried to keep a small grin to herself but Mina saw it anyway.

 

“Rei… what are you hiding?”

 

“Heh, fine. I removed the batteries when I moved in so I could do fire readings.”

 

“Is that safe?  How can do you reading in a fire that small? Why don’t you use a light to read?  What if your book catches on fire or something?”

 

Rei gave her a quizzical look.

 

“Wait are you even reading a book?”

 

“No.  It’s a fire reading as in I’m reading the fire.  It’s something I used to do at the Shine in the sacred fire.”

 

“Does this candle have a sacred flame as well?”

 

“No… it doesn’t but I thought I would try.  I’ve seen something things though none of them are close to as strong as the ones at the Shrine.  It’s more just for fun and to keep my abilities sharp.”

 

“Abilities?”

 

“Uh… did I say abilities.  I meant my learned skill of reading the sacred fire”  Rei did a good job of hiding her shock and embarrassment.

 

“Okay well let me know when you’re done doing that.  I’m going to the enjoy my ability to see with the light on in the bathroom.”

 

Rei released a sigh of relief as Mina exited the room.  She chastised herself for almost exposing her gift and secret ability to Mina.  Of all the people in the world Rei thought, Mina would be the last to believe that such a talent existed.  The girl who believed fate could be changed since nothing was ever set in stone.  Rei on the other hand knew that fate was true, however she refused to accept it until it happened.  She just enjoyed prolonging the inevitable so to speak.

 

Sighing again, blowing out the candle and moving to sit on her bed, Rei thought about how much energy their silly banter took out of her.  Though many of her friends were smart and liked to tease her, Mina had the quickest wit of anyone she knew.  Maybe Ami was above her but if she was she didn’t use it to tease her.  Mina was quite a life changing event Rei thought.

 

It was funny how some girl just walked into her life and all the sudden it was different.  Wasn’t this what Rei had been trying to avoid in the first place. It was true she had wanted change however she thought she was very specific when she asked for peace.  Instead she got a girl who always kept her on her toes  forced her to change herself. ‘That’s not what friends are supposed to do.  Aren’t they supposed to like you for who you are?  I guess we’re not exactly friends yet.’  Pulling out her phone she decided to let her questioning mind rest and see what her friends were up to at home.  As she scrolled through her social media feed she read ‘Sometimes friends know best’.  ‘What a strange coincidence.’  It had just been an ad for something stupid but the timing could not have been more perfect.  Rei didn’t really believe in miraculous signs however she couldn’t shake the feeling that it meant something.

 

“Uhh I don’t need this today” Rei groaned and sank farther into her bed.

 

“Are we talking to ourselves now? Because I know it can get boring not being able to talk to anyone due to language barriers” Mina was back in the dark room.

 

“No” again Rei was baffled at Mina’s quick wit. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

“Night Rei-chaaaan.  I learned that in my class today” Mina chuckled and Rei groaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through all the previous chapters and added consistent formatting so hopefully it should be easier to read from now on.
> 
> Reinako banter is back :) Not that it was gone for very long but I just love it so much. This chapter was weird to write after last few chapters were basically all one big day.
> 
> Let me know if there are any glaring grammatical errors. I did go through and edit it however my very tried brain apparently had a hard time writing last night.  
> I also gave the Witches 5 and Ayakashi Sisters personalities mirroring their sailor scout counterpart since its been a while since I watched those arcs I can't remember what they were actually like.


	8. Sharp Shooters, Sharper Minds

“Take that Koan!  The indisputable master axe thrower has conquered her teacher!” Mina pumped her fist in the air.

 

“I’ll give it to you Mina, you’ve improved a lot since you first came here a month ago” Koan patted her on the back.

 

“So what are your plans for fall break Mina? You going home?” Calaveras was looking at her.

 

“Oh no.  It doesn’t seem worth it since we’re only off for a few days, you know?”

 

“That’s what we were thinking too, except its Grandma’s birthday and whatnot so we have to fly back” Calaveras sighed.

 

“You know you should be happy that we get to see her at all.  She’s not getting any younger” Berthier countered.

 

“You’re right.  I shouldn’t take her for granted… Anyway, what did you say you were doing Mina?”

 

“Oh well, Rei and I are just gunna hang out I guess since she’s not going anywhere either.  She said she wanted to take me somewhere” Mina couldn’t hide the gleam in her eye.

 

“Hah, someone looks excited.  Well, we have to go home and pack, our flight is early tomorrow morning.  We’ll catch up after break alright?  Maybe I can get my all-time throwing record back” Koan teased.

 

The sisters waved and Mina headed back towards her room.

 

“Hey Rei! Did ya miss me?”  Mina giggled as she sauntered into the room.

 

Over the past month Mina had spent almost every day with at least one of the Spectre sisters, usually Koan.  They connected over make-up tips and tricks, cute boys, and axe throwing.  Though Mina knew she batted for the other team she couldn’t resist helping a sister out.  It had been a great month, she was happy and active, the Witches, as she had dubbed Mimete and company, generally left her alone save a few side eyes, and Rei hadn’t completely shut down after their first late night adventure.  She and Rei hadn’t really made much headway in their relationship but they would stay up late occasionally and talk about trivial things, spontaneously go to campus events, or just enjoy each other’s company.  This long weekend would be a first for them as they planned to spend the entire time together since neither of them had any plans otherwise.

 

“No I had finally thought you left. Too bad.”

 

“Aww Rei you don’t actually mean that!”  Mina put on her best exaggerated pouty face.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“You know that’s not a good way to start our marathon bonding experience.”

 

“Please don’t call it that.”

 

“Okay fine, fine.  Where did you want to go tomorrow?”

 

“It’s a secret.  You’ll know when we get there.”

 

“That’s no fair! I’m too excited to wait can’t we go now?”

 

“No.”

 

“UGH!  Fine I guess I’ll just sleep until it’s time.”

 

“Fine with me.  At least you’ll be quieter.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Minako get up it’s time to go” Rei’s breath was warm against Mina’s ear but her voice was harsh.

 

“Huh? Wha? Buh is suh early… Five more?” Mina groaned glancing at the clock.

 

“No get up and get ready. We have to get on the bus in half an hour to get there on time.”  


“Half an hour!” Mina sat up too quickly and held her throbbing forehead.

 

“What a good girl. Now go!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve never been on this bus before.  Do you really know where were going?”

 

“Minako, of course.  Unless you want to me to take you somewhere else and leave you there.  Because it’s not too late to do that too.”

 

“No. No that’s alright. I’m fine with this.  Why do you keep calling me Minako though?  I told you that all my friends call me Mina.”

 

“Are you assuming were friends?”

 

“Well I’m almost positive you’ve called me Mina in the past and yes I do think we’re friends.  And even if you don’t think we are I’m telling you it’s okay.”

 

“I don’t think you can recall history correctly.  Minako is what I always call you and I will continue doing it.”

 

“Why?”  Mina gave her a big grin.

 

“Because I want to alright?”

 

“I think that’s true but there’s more.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“There is.  Is it because you like to be difficult?”

 

“I don’t _like_ to be difficult.  You leave me no other choice.”

 

“Is it because you like to hear yourself speak?”

 

“No! I just like the way it sounds okay!?”

 

“Ahh there it is.  You think my name is cute huh.”

 

Rei was fed up with the girl’s antics but she couldn’t help but blush.

 

“N-no.  Get up we’re here” thanking every sacred deity she believed in for the distraction she stood up and got off the bus without checking to see if Mina was following or not.

 

Hearing the break release on the bus a high pitched bus broke her from her thought “Reiii were you trying to leave me on the bus! I had to put all these things back in my bag.”

 

“It was your fault for taking so much stuff out of your bag in the first place.”

 

“Hmf.”

 

“Walk faster I can’t be late.”

 

“Late for what?”

 

Rei took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly.  She contemplated why she thought bringing Mina along was a good idea.  They walked in silence until they came up on a popular area with people milling about and a small tent set up at the entrance.

 

“Rei Hino, I’d like to check in” Rei told the lady sitting at the table under the tent.  Mina craned her neck to see where they were but all she saw was an open field.

 

“Are you a member of the NFAA?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What is the NFAA?” Mina asked to apparently no one as the lady had turned her attention elsewhere and Rei was walking away.

 

“Hello and welcome to the Fall NFAA tournament!  Our archers have been practicing long and hard for this event.  The winner of this tournament will be qualified for the state competition.  Where they will then compete for the regional title and then the highly coveted national title.  Please be sure to follow these few rules so that our archers can compete to the best of their ability” a man’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker.  Mina was listening for a while until she heard the word archer and then didn’t pay attention to the rules at all. ‘Rei brought me to an archery competition? And she’s competing? I haven’t seen her practice at all, no less ever do archery.’

 

“Hello? Minako? I’ve been calling you. Sit over here and don’t get up. I’m going to grab my gear I’ll be right back.”  Rei was so bossy Mina thought.

 

When Rei returned she had a traditional wooden bow, an arm guard, and a full quiver.  “Uh since when have you done archery?  I’ve never seen you practice. Also what are we living in? The 1800s? Everyone else’s bow has some pulley type system.”

 

“Where do you think I go every morning?  Oh wait I guess you wouldn’t know sleeping beauty.  It’s an open competition so you can use whatever type of bow you want.  A lot of people use compound bows today but I’ve always used a recurve.”

 

Mina didn’t think twice about Rei being gone every morning when she woke up.  She thought the girl just had really early classes every day.  But only one thing caught her attention. “You think I’m a beauty? First you think my name is cute now you think I’m a beauty?  Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“No.  It’s just a figure of speech.” Rei was flustered again.  Not a good feeling before she was about to compete for the first time in America.

 

“Not a very common one.”

 

“Whatever Minako drop it.”

 

As the competition began Rei was silently watching her opponents.  She gave no indication she was nervous when the good ones took their turns nor did she smile when someone missed the target.  She was significantly calmer once Mina stopped looking at her though.

 

When Rei’s name was called on deck she stood, Mina wished her good luck and she was off.

 

* * *

 

 

Standing with her right foot over the line and left behind the line she turned her head downrange sizing up the target.  Using her right arm she positioned the bow so that the bent wood faced the ground, with her left hand she grabbed an arrow from the quiver and nocked it.  She practiced many times prior to this event and her routine this time did not differ.  Raising her right arm and drawing the bow to her ear with the left she aimed towards the target.  Taking another deep breath in and holding it she released the string.  She remained in the same position she released in to watch the arrow sail towards the target.

 

Mina waited with baited breath as Rei released the arrow.  She literally had no idea what to expect since only an hour ago did she even know Rei did archery.  It seemed as though the arrow sailed in slow motion.  It was only a matter of milliseconds until she learned more about her roommate however those milliseconds felt like years!

 

_Thunk_

“Amazing! Ladies and gentlemen Rei Hino, in her NFAA debut, off to a great start. A perfect ten” the man on the loud speaker was speaking again.

 

Rei repositioned her feet and nocked another arrow.  Taking her time to aim and draw the bow she sucked in another deep breath.  Releasing the string the arrow spilt the air until colliding with its target.  However in this case this arrows target was right through the other arrow.  Mina’s eyes shot open, she had never seen anyone do anything like that before.  She was convinced Rei’s secret identity was Robin Hood.  Little did she know that she had barely seen what Rei was capable of.

 

Repeating the process again and again until she was out of arrows Rei brought the bow back down to her side and went to retrieve the one arrow that remained in the target board.

 

By the time Rei had finished the crowd was  dead silent.  Mouths agape.  Mina wasn’t sure she was breathing.  ‘Rei is a prodigy at archery?’

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!  Unprecedented!  Rei Hino has earned a perfect score giving her an automatic entry into the state competition.  In all my years I have never seen anyone split as many arrows as she did, in one round no less!”

 

Rei gave a small smile to the now uproarious crowd before departing the range and finding her seat next to Mina.

 

“Rei what the hell! You didn’t tell me you are like THE BEST ARCHER EVER!”

 

“It didn’t seem necessary. Anyway I’m not the best.”

 

Mina sat back trying to understand Rei’s humility.  However her thought process was interrupted by a man’s voice a couple rows behind her.  “Look at this. I googled this Hino girl and look what came up.  She’s known as Japan’s finest archer.  And she’s the heir to a billionaire.  Can you believe she’s here?  What do you think she’s doing in America?”

 

‘Rei? My roommate. The best archer in Japan?’

 

Soon the competition was over and Rei was accepting a decently sized trophy.  No one had come close to her score so it was obvious she had come in first.  Mina could see she was smiling though it didn’t seem as if she was doing it because she was happy.

 

When Mina was able to locate Rei it was well after many of the other competitors and spectators had left.

 

“Are you ready to leave?  I already put up all my gear so I’m ready to go now.”

 

“I could probably eat something that kinda took the entire day.  It’s five already.”

 

“Well I know a place nearby.  Do you like sandwiches?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The girls walked in the comfortable silence until Mina broke it.  “Congrats by the way, I don’t think I’ve told you that yet.  I really enjoyed watching you.”

 

“Oh so who enjoys watching me now?”

 

It was finally Mina’s turn to blush.  “You’re always so humble.  Well I mean in some ways.  I don’t think your groupies would call you humble.  But I don’t think they’ve seen you like this.  How do you do that.  You’re an amazing person and so different than anyone else I’ve ever met.  And! And you’re basically a billionaire in Japan.”

 

 

“I’m not a billionaire.  It’s my father’s money.  It’s not mine. Yet.  Although I really don’t want it.  I want to make it on my own.  Be successful because of hard work.  And even if not on my own I don’t want his money.  His money is like the consolation prize that does nothing to console you.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I know… I’ve just dreamt of being normal for once.  Where I could live in a world where I do what I want and how I want.  I’ve been practicing archery for most of my life now, over ten years at least.  Probably since I could draw the bow.  My grandfather taught me.”

 

Mina looked at her as if challenging her for still not answering the question.

 

“Fine.  It’s because winning doesn’t matter to me.  At times like these I know that I’m doing what I love and succeed because I practice.  I don’t have to be the best to be happy,  but I have to be the best for my name.  It means a lot for your family at home if you do something commendable.  But every time I do something well it get connected to my father.  I don’t want to win for him.  I want to win for me.  But that will never happen.  So winning for him doesn’t make me happy and I guess that’s what keep my humble.”

 

“That’s not true.  People don’t know who you are here.  Well besides that one guy who looked you up.”

 

“No matter where I am I’m sure he’ll hear about it.  I bet it’ll even be in the paper, ‘Hino Rei, Japan’s greatest archer dominates in America’.  It’s hard work being in the public eye all the time.  I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into with that idol dream of yours.”

 

“I’ve wanted that more than anything in my life.”

 

“I’m not telling you not to go for it. I just want you to be prepared.  Anyway we’re here.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Honestly, I just never imagined you eating a sandwich like that, much less at a place like this” Mina chided.

 

“Are you saying you don’t like this place?”

 

“No way.  It’s cute.  It’s just not your style.  You’re so put together all the time.  This place looks like it could use a facelift.”

 

“Hah, I agree but don’t let Betty hear you or she’ll whoop your ass. Oh speak of the devil.”

 

“Rei-chan! _I see you brought a friend. Very pretty too.  How come you never told me you had such a pretty girl around?”_ Rei blushed for reasons unknown to Mina.  Betty was an older lady with greying hair.  She was short and stocky.  Not overly but just enough to make the person she was whooping sorry for whatever caused them to get into this unfortunate situation to begin with.  Her face was lined with wrinkles that suggested she’d seem some things in her day.  She was a tough lady but had such a nice aura about her Mina felt comforted.  Mina also noted she made Rei blush which was a bonus in Mina’s book.

 

“ _Hai.  I just came from the archery tournament I told you about.”_

_“Did you show everyone up?  I know how much you practice, Japan’s sharp shooter.  I’m surprised you don’t live here, you’re around so much after practice.”_

 

“ _Of course.”_ Mina coughed lightly. “Oh right please allow me to introduce you.  Betty this is my roommate Minako.  Minako this is Betty-san and old family friend and owner of the restaurant.”

 

“Who’re you calling old, girl!” Betty joking swatted a hand at Rei’s arm.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for the sandwiches Betty! They were delicious! See you.” Mina called to the lady.  They had been at the restaurant for nearly three hours chatting about nothing in particular.  Betty was a firecracker and brought out a fun side of Rei Mina wasn’t used to.

 

“You ready to go back to campus? The bus should be around soon” Rei stated as they made their way from the restaurant into the late evening air.

 

“Yeah. I’m ready for a nap.”

 

“As I said, Sleeping Beauty.”

 

“I’m telling you, it’s not a common phase.  You’re just trying to flatter me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure the overarching theme here is that she sleeps a lot and doesn’t participate in society.”

 

“It’s a love story.  She’s a beauty so the prince can’t resist her.  Then he breaks the spell.  It’s a fairy-tale.”

 

“I know it’s a fairytale.  But not a very good one.  She’s the least exciting princess that has yet to exist.”

 

“Are you calling me boring?”

 

“Yes.  But mind that I’m not calling you a princess.”

 

“Fair.”

 

The girls boarded the bus and rode back to campus continuing their casual banter along the way.  Once they were back in the room they prepared for bed and turned off the light.

 

“So Rei where are you gunna take me tomorrow.  I mean second dates are important too.”

 

Rei froze even though Mina couldn’t see it. “Not a date.  Definitely not a date”  Rei tried to shoot Mina a glare but Mina didn’t see it. “Anyway maybe you should take me somewhere.  I don’t have any more things planned.”

 

“Okay. I’ll think about it tonight.  Goodnight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really worried about this chapter getting too long since I barely feel like I went into detail at any part so hopefully it isn't too choppy. There were some hard decisions what to cut and what to keep.


	9. My Feelings Now

“Are you actually hungry or are you just stalling because you haven’t picked a place yet?” Rei played with the egg on her plate.

 

“You should know that I’m always hungry.  And I have picked a location” Mina shoved some more pancake in her mouth as if her life depended on it.

 

“Alright, I just hope eating this much doesn’t impair your ability to do what ever it is you wanted to do today.”

 

“Rei.  I know what I’m doing.  I played for years.”

 

“Oh you’re playing something?”

 

“We’re playing something.”

 

“You know I don’t take kindly to being made a fool of something, this better not be hard.”

 

“Oh just you wait” Mina grinned a little to tightly for Rei’s comfort.  “Anyway it’ll be fun” she went back to her pancake.

 

“How did you find this place anyway.  For a fact I know you don’t go anywhere that I don’t know about.”

 

“That’s a little stalkerish don’t you think?”

 

Rei blushed a little but tried to maintain her dignity, “No.  It could come off that way but when you post your location on social media every hour it’s difficult not to notice.  Though assuming I were a stalker, it’s dangerous for you to be doing things like that.”

 

“Okay mom I get it thanks” Mina blew bubbles in her chocolate milk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Volleyball?” Rei kicked at the gym floor shouting to Mina on the other side of the net.  “You made us walk away from campus just so we could pass our building and go to the gym.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Again, that wasn’t a question.  I can see with my eyes and make connection my own without your approval.”

 

“Whatever Rei.  Heads up this ball is gunna be fast!” Mina threw the ball in the air, cocked her arm back then swung with enough force to… knock her over.

 

“Minako! Are you alright? I don’t know much about this game but I think you’re supposed to actually hit the ball.” Rei tried so hard to stifle her laugh but didn’t succeed.

 

When Mina got up she was fuming. “Shut the hell up!”

 

Rei quickly stood upright and stopped laughing unaccustomed to hearing Mina so furious.

 

Walking behind the line and trying again Mina made contact with the ball this time sending it hurling towards Rei.  Not having enough time to prepare herself, Rei stood in the middle of the court with a deer in the headlights look on her face that was soon smashed off her face by the ball causing her to stumble backwards.

 

“Rei, I know a lot about volleyball and I can tell you you’re not supposed to use your face!”

 

“MINAKO! Ehat ta uck!  I think you broke my nose!” Rei hissed.

 

“Oh god I’m so sorry” Mina came running over to her once she realized the ball made quite an impact on the girls face.  “There’s blood everywhere!”

 

“Whose fault is that!”

 

“Okay you’re right I’m really sorry.  I was just pissed that I missed before.  You were right.  I don’t practice, well not since high school.”

 

“It’s fine lets just get this fixed and then we can play again. Casually.” Rei gestured to her nose.

 

“Here take this then” Mina reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue.

 

“I guess you do have a use for all the shit you carry in there.”

 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“So. You’re not good at volleyball at all?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m kinda surprised.  I thought ‘the invincible Hino-sama is Japan’s finest master at everything’” Mina imitated the deep voice of the announcer at the archery tournament yesterday.

 

“Don’t push it” Rei growled.

 

“Okay, okay. Don’t burst another blood vessel there feisty.”

 

“I think the bleeding stopped. Let’s go.”

 

Standing up the girls walked back to their respective sides of the net.  Mina decided to let Rei serve to prevent another incident.  Serving underhand Rei hit the ball over the net on her first try and gave Mina a slight smirk.  Diving for Rei’s short serve Mina was able to volley the ball back to the other side where Rei casually set it back over the net too quickly for Mina to get back up and volley it again.

 

“Believe it or not I used to be good.”

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Stop going easy on me.  I promise I won’t get hurt again.”

 

“Pinky promise?”

 

“Fine, yes, sure, whatever.  Just like were seven years old.”

 

“Okay good.”

 

Mina got ready to deliver her killer serve this time asking Rei countless times if she was ready.  Accepting Rei’s answer the tenth time Mina tossed the ball up and slammed it across the net.  Rei cupped her right hand in her left, stuck her arms out and sent the ball back over the net.  Only experiencing a slight sting on her forearms afterward.  The girls volleyed the ball back and forth switching servers when the ball hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Just short of three hours and two breaks later they decided to pack it up and go back to their room.

 

“Did you have fun?” Mina stole a glance at Rei.

 

“Yes. I did. Thank you.”

 

“For the date?”

 

“Still not a date.”

 

“Wait till you see where were going later.”

 

“Our room?”

 

“No after that.  Let’s get cleaned up then we’re going out for part two of Mina’s best date ever!”

 

“You don’t actually think this is a date right?” Mina was already skipping away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay you can open your eyes now” Mina instructed.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Kakyuu’s Karaoke Bar.”

 

“They let you come in here?”

 

“For the karaoke, yes.  You may have been right about the volleyball thing but I do come here often.  Koan and I found it a while back and we come here after we practice throwing.  We went on our first date here too.”

 

“Minako this isn’t a date!  And you should really stop calling it that if you’re seeing that Koan girl. I’m sure she wouldn’t be happy to know you’re going out with another girl.”  Rei was shocked to hear that Mina actually went on a date with the girl but then again Mina considered this a date when it wasn’t.

 

“We’re not actually dating.  It’s more of a friends with benefits type of thing.”

 

“Why are you telling me this.  Don’t you want to keep your private life private?”  For some reason Rei found herself slightly flustered.  She wasn’t jealous Mina was sleeping around was she?  No.  Mina was in her future but that didn’t mean Rei had to keep tabs on or care what she was doing now.  And it wasn’t really sleeping around was it?  There’s only one girl. 

 

“No, not really.  I’m sure everyone here knows anyway.”

 

“Mi sweetie you’re here earlier than usual.  You brought another friend today I see”  a tall thin young woman with bright red hair approached their table near the front of the room near the stage.

 

“Yeah this is Rei.  It’s just us this weekend, the sisters went home.”

 

“Oh Rei sweetie I’ve heard so much about you!  How’s life?”

 

“Um. It’s… good” Rei turned to Mina showing her that she knew Mina gossiped with this woman about her.

 

“That’s great to hear darling. Please let me get you girls something to drink.  Mina the regular? What would you like dear?”

 

“That’s fine.  Rei’ll have the same” Mina added with a wink.

 

“I’m sacred to know what the regular is.”

 

“It’ll help you sing better.”

 

“Oh ho no no. I’m not singing here.”

 

“Would you rather sing somewhere else?”

 

“Yeah in privacy in the shower.”

 

“Come on Rei it’s fun.  Just have fun tonight. For me?”

 

“Ugh!”

 

“Yay! Help me pick a song” Mina grabbed the song book and started flipping through it.

 

“Here ya go girls. I’ll be back down a little later to watch our rising star!” Kakyuu smiled at Mina then walked away with a dramatic sway of her hips.

 

“Okay big gulp then it’ll taste better alright? On three. One… two… three!” Taking a huge gulp Mina downed half the glass watching Rei do the same out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Is this alcohol!?  I thought you said you came here for the karaoke.” Rei tried not to gag on the strong flavor.

 

“Oh yeah did I forget to mention Kakyuu gets our supply?” Mina scratched the back of her head nervously.

 

“Is she also your friends with benefits?”

 

“Ew. No.  She’s like, really old. Even tho she pretends to be young.  I’m just her favorite since everyone that knows when I come here makes it their time to be here too.  I’m just pretty popular like that” Mina shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

“Alright then…”

 

“So how bout this one?” she pointed a song Rei had never heard of so she shook her head.  “This one? It’s kinda old but still good.  You’ve had to have heard of it.  I think they were pretty popular in Japan too.”

 

“Is this what you sing while you’re here?  I didn’t even know you like this genre.  Nor did I know you spoke another language.”

 

“I had a phase.  I only know the words in the song because of the sounds I have no idea what the words mean.  The people here love everything I sing. So I take it you do know the song.”

 

“Yes, I do know the song.”

 

“Are you ready I think it’s our turn.” Mina didn’t wait for a reply before dragging Rei on stage.

 

Grabbing mics the girls positioned themselves on stage and got ready for the DJ to start the audio.

 

Mina took a full breath and started singing

 

**“Kimi wa my beautiful hangover**

**Hangover yeah  
Kimi wa my beautiful hangover, hangover**

 

**Are you ready?**

**Honey, close your eyes**

**We're gonna get down down** **down!  
Gimme LOVE LOVE LOVE!”**

Rei had never heard Mina actually sing before.  The girl usually hummed while she was working but she never put on a show quite like she was doing now.  Rei almost forgot it was her line next.  Back home Rei would never pass up an opportunity to sing in front of her friends or groupies at school be this seemed different.  Here she was in Mina’s shadow.  Regardless she decided that she would just have fun.

 

 **“Baby there's no playin' delayin'**  
Always got me feelin' that healin'  
Everyday I'm smilin' and wildin'  
When I think about you  
Think about you  
Got me flyin' so high'n  
And I won't stop bringin' and bringin' that (BANG)  
B.I.G (BANG! ) T.O.P (BANG! )  
Baby that's how it be”

 

Rei smiled as she thought about how much fun that was. Mina had a great time singing backup for her too.  Rei was confident as she continued the song.

 

 **“We're gonna get down down down!**  
Gimme love love love! Sagashi motometeta LADY  
Dare ni motomerarenai MAKING LOVE honoo no yo ni atsuku”

 

Both girls smiled as they danced and sung around each other as if they were one well-oiled machine.  They could feel the energy in the room and just fed off it encouraging them to go on.

 

 **“Yo ready let's go!**  
What a life to wake up in love  
Anytime I can't get enough of your kindness,  
Sweetness I don't want it ever to end

 **So amazing, all the above,**  
In a way you take you show love  
You define us and I just...  
Want to give you all my baby”

The song was finally winding down and sweat was dripping from their foreheads.

 

 **“Aahh ahhhh aaaaah aahh**  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Aahh ahhhh aaaaah aahh  
Beautiful my baby”

Mina finished the song staring at Rei.  Slightly uncomfortable as the words Mina sung were sinking in, Rei bowed and exited the stage hastily as Mina continued to feed the crowd.  Rei could sense that Mina knew exactly what she did and set it up that way on purpose.

 

Skipping back to the table Rei was currently occupying Mina gave Rei a hug before sitting down and gulping water.

 

“Was that not awesome!  We were great, everyone loved it! Look at you, you didn’t tell me you could sing so well.  I should take you on tour with me when I’m famous!” Mina laughed.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“We have to sing another before the end of the night. House rules.”

 

“Can we pick something angsty?”

 

“How did I know you would like stuff like that?  It’s because you’re the quiet brooding type isn’t it.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Mi!  Fantastic as usual!  Rei I’m impressed.  You have great vocals.  You ought to come back with Mina next time. It’ll do our business better than Koan.  Girl can’t sing worth a damn.  Let me get you girls another drink” Kakyuu was gone as soon as she was there.  Rei’s head was spinning from a mixture of how fast Kakyuu could speak, whatever alcohol Mina got them, and the rush from performing.  Though Rei was not much of a drinker she couldn’t help but down the rest of the glass before Kakyuu came back with another.  Liquid confidence allowed Rei to forget about the moment she had with Mina at the end of the song and reach for the song book out of Mina’s grasp. 

 

“I like this one.”

 

“Alright let’s do it.  But first let me catch my breath.”

 

“As a professional singer you’re not going to be able to take this many breaks at your concerts you know. Anyway I’m doing this one by myself.”

 

“Wow alright fine. Then let these other people finish first alright. It’s rude to kick someone off stage.”

 

Before it was her turn again Rei downed another glass of ‘Mina’s Special’ as Kakyuu liked to call it.  She was quite a lightweight and was really feeling drunk already.  Either her tolerance was abysmal or Mina liked it strong.  Either way she promised herself she would get through this song.  Stumbling up the stairs to the stage but regaining her balance at the top Rei grabbed the mic and put ion her best strut to get to the other side of the stage.  She cleared her thoughts before the song began.  She was ready to have a song duel with Mina.

 

**“No, there's no denying chemistry this strong  
Yes, pretend it's right but we both know it's wrong”**

 

Finding Mina in the crowd Rei did her best job of staring into the girls soul though those endless blue eyes.  She almost got lost in them before delivering the final blow that would show Mina that this was the start of something explosive.

 

**“You know, you know how to make me smile  
But I need you to be my ancient history**

**Damn, pick up the phone, I know I'm drunk again  
And you, know my intentions cause it's two AM”**

 

Rei watched Mina’s eyes narrow.  She accepted the challenge.

 

**“It's fun and games until we both get hurt  
We play with fire cause we like the way it burns”**

 

At the end of the song Rei sang the lyrics directly at Mina in the same fashion Mina had done to her in the last song.

 

**“You know, you know how to break my heart  
But I need you to be my ancient history”**

 

“That was harsh Rei.  But I think I can do better. I’ll show you how it’s done” Mina said as she stood in Rei’s personal space when she returned to the table.  As Mina walked towards the stage Rei sat down and groaned when she found her glass still empty.  Listening to Mina serenade her was going to need more than two full glasses.  Mina’s voice rang out over the speakers around the room signaling it was time for Rei to hide her face and any persistent blush that would dare creep up her cheeks.

 **“Hey, a casual affair**  
That could go anywhere  
And only for tonight”

 

‘Mina is unrelentless.  She had to pick this song. Of every other song in the book, this one?’  Rei was more confused than before.  She didn’t want to pursue a relationship with Mina now because she wasn’t ready.  Ironically she sang a song about pervious lovers who needed to get over each other however in reality her situation was the opposite.  She knew they’d get together in the future but Rei needed to find the feelings for the other girl. And now Mina was suggesting they have a casual affair like she was currently in with Koan. ‘Wonderful.’

 

 **“Stay for as long as you have time**  
So the mess that we'll become  
Leaves something to talk about”

 

As always Mina scanned the crowd before trying to lock eyes with Rei, only this time Rei looked like she was intent on having a staring contest with her empty glass.

 

 **“Lay in the atmosphere**  
A casual affair (Hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair”

 

* * *

 

 

Neither has said a word after Mina’s performance.  After returning to the table the girls settled the bill and left.  Mina could feel that Rei was less responsive, probably from the alcohol, and very uncomfortable. ‘Why would she have started this little contest if she wasn’t going to see it though?’  Mina still had a lot of things to learn about Rei despite the amount of progress they had made in the last two days.  Mina finally spoke up trying to play off the fact that she actually meant most of the things she said on stage.

 

“That was a fun game, no?”

 

“Mmm, yes a game. Just a game.” Rei responded but only saying the second part low enough for herself to hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

As Rei lied in bed that night lef alone to her thoughts she couldn’t help but think about what she was after in terms of her relationship with Mina.  She decided to go through the events one by one in the order that they happened. Mina saying she and Koan were friends with benefits. Rei didn’t think about it much, mainly since she considered herself pretty naïve in that department having grown up in a shrine and all, but she was surprised Mina had already found someone.

 

‘Are you jealous?’  It was a loaded question however more important answered than not.  ‘Yes.  Why? Because Mina found someone to confide in that’s not me.  But why would she confide in you if you kept her at an arms length? Because we’re destined to be together? Do you even know yourself? You see the vision but are you sure that’s the final word?  You won’t accept it so how can you concede that easily, I thought you were a fighter.  I am a fighter, but the more time I spend with her the more I think it’ll come to fruition.  Is it because you like her?  I like her but not enough to come to terms with who I am. That’s good. Finding the issue is a good start to understanding what must be changed.’

 

Rei wasn’t sure who she was speaking to in her mind but whoever it was, they were helping. ‘Okay then Mina sang to me.  And how did that make you feel.  It made me uncomfortable.  If she actually likes me then I’ll have to sort my personal issue out much faster than I anticipated.  Now you say that Mina may like you but you don’t want to return her feelings now however before you were unhappy she was with someone else.  That is quite a selfish thing to do.  I know.  I can’t help it.  I just wish she’d wait until I was ready.  No one can do that.  Right.’

 

‘Then when I sang I pushed her away again.  Why did I do that? Why do I do that to everyone?  Yes, but she came back didn’t she?  She’s persistent.  That’s what I like.  I know.’

 

‘She came back with another proposition then.  Yes and how did that make you feel?  I don’t like that idea.  If I decide to have her she’s going to be mine.  And that’s it.  That Koan girl better watch out.’

 

‘Then she said it was all a game.  Do you think she was playing me the whole time?  Do you want her to have been playing you?  That’s not very helpful.  Answer the question and I shall tell you if you are ready.  I… I’m glad she said that.  Then you are not ready, my child.  To accept another you must first accept yourself.  Find yourself then you will be ready.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uber long chapter today folks. I wasn't sure if Mina should also have an inner monologue so we can see what she's feeling in case anyone was confused up to this point. I tried to use this chapter as an update for the month I decided to skip. I know there might have been some skipping around in the sense of their feelings for each other since prior chapters. That's a result of my novice writing skills. Anyway let me know if you're confused, if Mina should have an inner monologue. Here are the songs used in the chapter
> 
> Beautiful Hangover by BIGBANG  
> Ancient History by Set It Off  
> Casual Affair by Panic! At the Disco


	10. We're Not on the Same Page

“So how was it spending four entire days with Rei?” Koan prodded Mina after their class together on Monday.

 

“I think it went well.  At least the first two days did.  On Thursday she took me to her archery competition.  She was really, no not just really good, she’s a fucking prodigy.  She split nine arrows!  The only reason she didn’t split all ten was because she was out of arrows.  Then! Then she takes us to this hole in the wall sandwich shop and we meet her family friend Betty.  I’ve never seen Rei laugh or blush so much.  It was kinda nice” Mina added with her own blush.

 

“Well that sounds like fun.  Where did you take her on Friday?  I knew you had something up your sleeve texting me all those discrete messages.”

 

“Well, heh I uh took her to the gym to play volleyball.  I kinda gave her a bloody nose by hitting her in the face with the ball.  But I mean she got back up and played with me. Of course she wasn’t bad.  She’s god damn perfect at everything.  Even singing.”

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“Uh… what?  I didn’t what? I didn’t say anything”

 

“Mina that’s our place.  I thought you only take your special dates there?  As in just me.”

 

“Koan come on.  First, I don’t like her like that.  Second, it’s still our place but I knew she’d have a good time too.  However… I can take anyone anywhere I want.  We didn’t say what we have is an exclusive thing.”

 

“Oh so you know what she likes too? Great.  You always say you don’t like her like that but, I see the way your eyes light up when you talk to her in class.  And just because what we have isn’t exclusive I would hope you’d have the decency to not tell me about your other flings.  I thought I was special to you.”

 

“Koan stop.  I told you I can’t do the jealous thing.  Simplicity is my thing, please don’t do this, you are special to me.  But she’s like my other best friend.”

 

“Mina, this is ridiculous.  I thought we were more than friends but apparently Rei and I are on the same level.  I don’t like it but I’ll accept it because I like you but don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t, okay?” waiting until after Koan slightly nodded, Mina excused herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Mina couldn’t deny what she had going with Koan was a good thing.  Most of the time Koan was a great friend and a lot of fun.  Sure they occasionally went past just being friends but Mina thought it was all in fun.  She liked entertaining the idea that she was with another good looking girl for the night but until this moment Mina thought Koan felt the same way.  She had tried her hardest to prevent Koan from blowing up in her face.  That would not be a pretty sight.  And even less so if it were directed at herself Mina thought.

 

The last two days of break Rei had claimed that she had homework to do and left for the better part of both days.  Having nothing else to do Mina thought that she could discreetly watch Rei from another table in the library however upon arriving and checking all the floors she determined Rei was not there.  Walking around campus for over an hour did not help Mina find the girl either.  Suddenly as if having an epiphany Mina remembered that Rei had her own room at the Tri Tau house.  Running there and knocking on the door she found Nephrite welcoming her in.

 

“Hey! Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing but I need to know if Rei is here.”

 

“I thought you were the one to ask if one were looking for her.  Don’t you two live together?”

 

“Yes, yes but that’s not important now.  Is she here?”

 

“Uh, yeah she walked in about two hours ago but she asked that no one disturb her.  When Jadeite went to bring her tea he said she didn’t even acknowledge his presence and was staring into the fire.  I hope she’s alright.”

 

“Yeah she’s probably fine.  She does that all the time.  Anyway thanks I have to get going now. See ya” Mina stalked back to her room.

 

‘Why the hell would she run away from me?  She obviously didn’t have any homework to do if she’s just going to stare at an… unscared flame!  She told me that one time she turns to the flame when she has to figure something out.  I wonder what it is this time.’

 

The second day Mina found Nephrite and asked if Rei was there and he gave her the same answer.  This was serious if Rei did readings for two days straight.  Usually it was only a few hours at a time.  Mina growing very worried for the other girl.

 

* * *

 

 

As Mina trudged back to the room she thought about what Koan said. ‘Could Koan have been right do I actually like Rei?  I mean I love to flirt with all the girls I meet but I know how uncomfortable it makes her so I try to reel it in around her.  Execpt… except Friday night… at the bar.  Shit I probably scared the shit out of her.  Dammit Mina why did you have to drink that much, you know how you get!’

 

‘I need to apologize to her.  I hope she’s in the room when I get there.  Then she’ll have nowhere to run and she’ll have to accept my apology.’

 

Turning the key Mina slowly opened the door to reveal Rei sitting at her desk looking a little disheveled.  Mina had never seen her in such a state and was a little shocked to know that Rei was indeed human.

 

“What.” Mina realized she was staring.

 

“N-nothing!  I just, uh. Uh.  I wanted to apologize about Friday night.  I really didn’t mean to come on that strong.  I know I scared you away, please I don’t want this to destroy our friendship.  Please forgive me!”

 

“Promise you won’t do it again?”

 

“Yes I promise!”

 

“I’ll accept your apology if you do one thing for me” Rei added a smirk at the end.

 

“W-what’ll that be…” Mina replied in a shaky voice.

 

“Well I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I think you should tell Koan that you’ll end up with me in the future.  You can continue doing whatever it is you two do, that is if she agrees once you tell her the truth.”

 

“Huh?  That doesn’t make any sense.  Is this a joke?  That’s never going to be the truth.  I came here to apologize to you because I was worried that you had shut down after I flirted too much.  How would we ever end up together if you can’t even handle that!”

 

“If it’s not the truth then think of it as proper retribution for what you did to me AND what she did to you.”

 

“How do you know what she did to me?”

 

Rei’s abrasive attitude faltered a bit as she realized she almost told Mina of her gift yet again. “I don’t.  She just seems like the possessive type.”

 

“How would you know!  You’ve never talked to her.”

 

“I can just tell by analyzing her during class.”

 

“That’s weird…”

 

“Nevermind it.  Are you going to tell her or turn this room into a battlefield?  Your choice.”

 

Mina bowed her head slightly in thought. ‘Wow, I was not expecting to come back to the bossy billionaire heir.’  This was the first time Mina was witnessing Rei act like this not in front of her fans.  It made Mina wonder if this was actually Rei’s natural personality and her calm demeanor was a façade she used around Mina or if the calm Rei was the real Rei that could turn bossy Rei on and off.  She wasn’t quite sure. 

 

“I’ll do it” Mina mumbled.  If she was being honest her mouth spoke before she brain had caught up.

 

“Good. Run along now.  I need to see results.”

 

“What the fuck…” Mina said under her breath as she walked towards the door texting Koan saying that she forgot to tell her something and they had to meet again.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei couldn’t decide if that went better or worse than she had anticipated.  A part of her wanted to believe this is what she wanted.  For Mina to wait for her.  But the other part of her knew she had just made a huge mistake.  And not one that Mina would take lightly.  She just made the girl ruin one of her relationships for her stupid indecisiveness.  She was truly just as bad as Koan.  But then again now she had Mina exactly where she wanted her.  It wasn’t her fault.  The flame said to do it and she couldn’t disrespect the Kami, could she?

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m destined to be with Rei.”

 

“I still don’t understand.”

 

“Koan that’s like the third time I’ve told you.”

 

“I know but I still don’t get how you would know that.  Unless you really do like her more than me and want to be with her. “

 

“I don’t know.  I’ve told you that too.”

 

“And that’s what I don’t understand how you can say you’re destined to be with her but you don’t know how you know!”

 

“I’m telling you everything I can!”

 

“Then I know you’re hiding something from me.”

 

“If I am then you know it’s because I can’t tell you.”

 

“This is such bullshit!” There it was.  The infamous rage.  “How dare you tell me I’m special then come back and tell me we can’t be together because you’re _destined_ to be with another girl!”

 

“I didn’t say we couldn’t keep what we have.”

 

“Well I am!” then she stormed off.

 

“Didn’t get slapped, that went better than expected.”

 

_Slap_

Reeling from the slap Koan returned to give her she mumbled “Now that went just as expected.”

 

* * *

 

 

Finally returning from her dreadfully slow walk back to the room in no hurry to see Rei, Mina walked in and fell onto her bed.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s too late to apologize now.  Thanks for making my life awful.”

 

“…” Rei opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words so she closed it.

 

“I thought bossy Rei was a cooping mechanism, now I know she’s part of you.”

 

“She is.”

 

Mina wasn’t sure which part of her statement Rei was referring to but at this point she didn’t care.  Rei on the other hand knew she used her attitude as a cooping mechanism in this case too.  To escape from her inner turmoil.

 

Mina stared at the ceiling for a while to calm down before breaking the silence “How did you know that about Koan.  It has to be more than a feeling you get by looking at her.”

 

“I’m very good at reding people.”  Rei didn’t let on just how good she was at reading people, including Mina when she walked in the room earlier that day.

 

“I guess that could just be it.  Or not. Either way you were right.  She’s fucking crazy.  Though after this shit tonight, so are you” Mina added bitterly. “Do you even like me.  Why did you make me say we’ll end up together in the future? Why not ‘I love Rei now’?”

 

“This way we don’t have to pretend were together.  I get what I want, an evil punishment and in turn you get what you want.  No commitment.”

 

“Do you think I’m afraid of commitment?” Rei was glad Mina didn’t ask about the evil punishment.

 

“Yes.”

 

Mina wondered how Rei knew that when she had never shared it but decided not to pursue the topic any further.  “Alright.”

 

It had been a long torturous day and Mina was glad the sleep washed over her rather quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why aren’t you mad at me for what I did to you last week?” Mina and Rei found themselves spending more time together now that Mina had cut her ties with Spectre sisters, however there was a tension in the air that neither would address until right now.

 

“I think that even if you hadn’t decided to be a bitch I would have fled anyway.  She and I didn’t want the same thing.  Although don’t let that go to your head.  If you ever do that to me again I’ll make you pay twice as much.” Mina tried to make her voice sound forceful and shot Rei a glare but found herself coming up short when she found Rei looking remorseful.  “But, I do forgive you. No strings attached.”

 

Mina wasn’t sure why she let Rei off the hook so easily.  Something in Rei’s facial expression made her look so sad.  As though she was already a tortured soul.

 

“Thank you” Rei whispered.

 

“Anyway that was a week ago, let’s not talk about it.”

 

“I’m really glad that we’re friends.” Rei looked into Mina’s eyes.  A sincere Rei was a rare sighting so Mina decided to take advantage of the situation.

 

“I am too. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.  Do you know that?”

 

“I’m your best friend?”

 

“Yeah. Well, currently you’re my only friend, thanks to you.”

 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry I can’t make the same promises.  I’ve already hurt you twice.  I hope you’re able to find new friends.”

 

“I have.  You can be a piece of shit but for some reason I’m still here.”

 

“There are better people out there for you.  People that can give you what you want in return.”

 

“Your friendship is all I want.  I think you’ve delivered.” Mina wasn’t sure Rei was still talking about their friendship anymore.

 

“Are you sure that’s it?” Despite thinking she was coming into this conversation with the upper hand Mina was at a loss when Rei started asking vague questions.

 

“Rei are you still bent up on the whole thing at the karaoke bar? Because I swear to you I got a little too tipsy and was just playing.  I didn’t mean that.  I know you’re not into me like that.”

 

Rei met her confession with silence. ‘Is my struggle all for naught? She doesn’t even like me?  What if she never does.’

 

“Please can we put that all in the past and just be two friends?” Mina looked at Rei with pleading eyes. 

 

“…I think so” Rei’s hesitance set Mina on edge but she decided to accept it rather than lose the only friend she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all the love interests have to be controlling? Idk. We kinda knew Rei was but that was just a façade right? Apparently not. In any other story I probably wouldn't like this part but this is what came to my brain so this is how the story goes.  
> Alright everyone that's made it this far into this cluster buckle up. Rei and Mina will return in the next chapter in the midst of winter break. Where someone might discover their feelings? Actually probably not the next chapter but soon. And if you've made it this far into the A/N then I apologize for this chapter. I added it into the storyline after I wrote the last chapter. I thought the last chapter may have been too confusing so this chapter was supposed to clear up how the girls currently felt about each other but I don't think most of this chapter did until the very end. And if you're still confused: Rei likes Mina but won't accept it until she's accepted that she's gay. Mina thinks Rei is really straight and just wants to be her friend. She thinks Rei is attractive based on what has been said in the story but we don't know how she feels otherwise.


	11. Drabbles Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Text Message-  
> Chapter is told in drabbles spanning over the month of winter break.

-I’m bored- Mina had been home for a few days now and hadn’t done much of anything nor was she planning to.

 

-What do you mean? Don’t you have friends to be with?- Mina was surprised to see Rei respond so quickly since she knew the girl wasn’t much of a texter and it was quite late in Japan.

 

-They’re not out yet-

 

-Sorry to be you-

 

-:(- Mina pouted.  Rei could even manage to be snarky via text.

 

In the weeks leading up to winter break Mina and Rei built a strong friendship.  They would go out together or stay in together just enjoying each other’s company.  Rei was fine enjoying the present and Mina accepted that Rei was just her best friend and that’s why it worked.  Four days ago they both arrived at the airport together and bid each other farewell for a month.  Rei seemed unaffected however Mina had to hold back her tears.  Now that she was home and the short lived novelty of not having any homework had worn off she was lonely.  At a time like this she would usually be teasing Rei about something stupid.

 

-Do you miss me?-

 

-Don’t you have something else to do other than bother me?-

 

-No. I’m lonely-

 

-Then you should do something about that.  Try going outside-

 

-But I wanna talk to you-

 

-I can’t.  I have something to do with my friends. Sorry-

 

-My soulllllll-

 

-Bye-

 

Mina dropped her phone on the bed and groaned.  Usually Mina filled her time with her flings but since ending her thing with Koan, Rei’s quick wit kept her entertained well enough.  Now that she couldn’t use her as a distraction Mina wasn’t sure what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _There you have it everyone.  Another perfect score by Japan’s shining star._ _Presenting the youngest National Champion in archery, Hino Rei!”_

Mina watched the video with the same attention she had watched with the first time she saw Rei compete.  The way that she handled the bow with the utmost precision.  It just looked so natural to her. 

 

At first Mina had thought she was just bored and needed Rei to entertain her but recently Mina just missed seeing her.  It started with a simple google search.  There were countless articles about a Hino Takashi, whom Mina assumed to be Rei’s billionaire father.  Digging a little further there were images of Rei at school taken by paparazzi, videos of her at archery competitions, and a blog highlighting recent news of Rei’s whereabouts in the States hosted by one Tri Tau president, Nephrite.

 

-I think Nephrite likes you-

 

-I know-

 

-Did you know that he has a blog about you?-

 

-Yes-

 

-And you don’t care at all!?-

 

-I’m quite used to things like this.  He’s no different than anyone else-

 

-Isn’t it weird that you actually know him and he idolizes you-

 

-No-

 

-I can’t believe you’re a National Champion in Japan-

 

-Are you stalking me-

 

-No… One time you said everything I wanted to know about you was online.  I was just taking you up on your offer-

 

-It wasn’t an offer-

 

-Does it bother you that I’m following your life?-

 

-Yes-

 

-But Nephrite is allowed to run a blog?-

 

-You’re different-

 

-Is it because I’m special to you-

 

-Because we’re friends.  You can just ask me-

 

-Aww I am special!!!!-

 

Mina waited for Rei’s witty reply saying how Mina wasn’t that special but it never came.  She was a little confused.  Rei wasn’t actually going to concede now was she?  Maybe she was just busy.  Mina texted again just for her own sake.  Maybe she had gone too far again.

 

-lol jk-

 

That should do it right?

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I like her.”

 

“Mina are you sure you mean that.  It’s only going to cause you problems” Diamand had been one of Mina’s closest friend since she was young.  He was a flamboyant boy with silver hair despite his age.  He had been out of the closet since the day he was born.  As Mina’s sole confident regarding her flings, he was surprised he hadn’t heard of this roommate until now.  As soon as he returned back home from school Mina requested that they get together and gave him the ultimate low down on her life.

 

“I think I do.  I’ve been thinking about it for like two weeks.  And by it I mean her.”

 

“You’re doing a hulluva lotta thinking girl.  You think you like her, you think you mean it.  Say what you feel.”

 

“I like her.”

 

“There you go.”

 

“I love the banter, I love the grace, the looks, everything.”

 

“Already using the L word?”

 

“Heh… yeah.”

 

“I think you’ve finally met your match, someone who can finally give ALL your sass right back.  My job is done.”  Diamand clapped his hands together and smiled.

 

“No no no.  Not yet.  She doesn’t like me like that.  I don’t even think she likes girls.”

 

“Sweetie… I know you.  You can change the best of them!”

 

“I don’t want to push her away anymore though.  You know the problem I was saying earlier.”

 

“You have to be tactful about it.  This break you and I will get her.”

 

“You’ll help me?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

-I was just playing volleyball and almost fell over thinking about you getting hit in the face.  Did you get any better?-

 

“That was good.  Brash enough for her not to feel like you’re coming on too strong but also letting her know that you’re thinking of her.”

 

“Thanks Diamand.  I hope it works.”

 

-No-

 

“Oh my god she’s a tough one.  She’s not dense right?” Diamand give Mina an incredulous look.

 

“This is pretty typical” Mina sighed.

 

-I had to play alone. Wish we were playing together-

 

“Was that too much?”

 

“Girl I hope not.  But that was a lot.”

 

Mina groaned and threw her phone on the bed.

 

“I’m doomed.”

 

“Don’t get yourself down.  You can do it.”

 

“Did she respond?”

 

Picking up Mina’s phone off the bed Diamand grimaced “Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been a week!  We haven’t talked to each other in an entire week!”

 

“Mina you need to text her again.”

 

“What? Why would I do that?  If she hasn’t texted me in a week I don’t think she wants to talk to me.  I probably pushed her away.”

 

“Listen to me, do it.”

 

“What should I say?”

 

Taking the phone Diamand typed a quick message and put the phone back down.

-Are you doing anything now?-

 

Mina picked up the phone and made a face “That’s all you said?”

 

“There’s more” Diamand smiled sweetly taking the phone back.

 

-Sleeping now.  Later?-

 

-Yeah! Sorry I forgot about the time difference I have got to tell you something.  Call later?-

 

-Is it really necessary?-

 

-Yes-

 

“What the HELL are you doing!”

 

“Mina you need this.  You don’t have to tell her how you feel but right now you have a lot of pent up… tension.  Whatever type of tension you’re harboring right now I don’t want to know but it needs to go away.  Call me when it’s settled” and he walked out.

 

“Ugh dammit Diamand!” Mina called after him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uhhh hi?  It’s been a while, huh?”

 

“You know when you said you had to tell me something I thought it would be more urgent than whatever shyness this is.”

 

“I-it’s not shyness! I’m not shy!”

 

“We’ve been apart for two weeks and you’re already a stranger?  I thought we were friends?”

 

“We are!”

 

Rei chuckled lightly “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Ummmm right that.  I wanted to say… that… I… missyou” Mina thought that made if she said it faster Rei would just shrug it off.  She wasn’t sure why she decided to say that either.  But now it was too late.

 

“That’s sweet of you Minako.”

 

“Um yeah.  I mean it’s just because like all my friends here are different.  Like I can’t have the same conversations with them.  It’s fun to talk to you.”  Mina was not prepared for Rei to accept her confession nor was she ready for Rei to reply seriously.  She would have bet Rei would take the opportunity to roast her for being sentimental.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I should probably go… I just remembered this is an international call its probably getting really expensive now.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I don’t mind paying.”

 

“You’d waste your money on me? I’m not even saying anything useful just bumbling like an idiot. I’m sorry. Really I…”

 

“Mina! Stop, really I don’t mind remember the whole billionaire thing.”

 

“But you said that’s not your money yet?”

 

“That’s not important.”

 

“Wait.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said Mina.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said Mina.  Is it because we’re friends now?”

 

“I don’t recall that, however I believe you.  It must have been a slip of the tongue.”

 

“I kinda liked it when you called me Minako.  It was like your special thing.”

 

“I guess I shall continue then, Minako.”

 

Mina smiled even though she knew Rei couldn’t see it and continued on asking Rei about her day, that has really just begun and hour or so ago.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did it go!” Mina had to hold the phone away from her ear as Diamand screamed into the phone.

 

“It was fine, actually great.  It was really great.  Thank you, I guess I really needed that.”

 

“I told you girl.  What did she say?”

 

“Say to what?”

 

“Your confession. Obviously.”

 

“You told me I didn’t have to confess!”

 

“Yeah… but I assumed you would.  You can’t even keep your own secrets.”

 

“I can too!”

 

“Darling, no.  You can’t.”

 

“Whatever.  We talked about stuff…”

 

“Stuff?”

 

“I told her I missed her.”

 

“That’s a good start.  What did she say to that.”

 

“I thought she was going to say something sarcastic or something but she was… understanding.  Kinda.  She said that was sweet.”

 

“I think she likes you.  You either waited a LOOOONG time to call me or you two talked until the wee hours of the morning.”

 

Mina blushed. “I called you right after we hung up.”

 

“That’s my girl!  I’m glad you’re putting yourself out there.  Staying up all night.  And she was on the phone with you all day!  Doesn’t she do anything?”

 

“Oh wow I forgot it was daytime for her.  No wonder she kept saying she was doing things.  I thought that was weird for someone to do at night.  She almost spent her entire day with me.”

 

“And I can only imagine how expensive the call was. How do you think you’re going to afford that?”

 

“Dad’s food money will pay for it.”

 

“Spending your lunch money on your girlfriend.  Oh young love.  How cute.”

 

“Not my girlfriend.”

 

“Yet.” Mina  couldn’t hide her smile.

 

“This is so new for me. I’ve ne…”

 

“Never done the commitment thing before.  I know.  Who are you Mina?  College has changed you.”

 

“I don’t think it was college.”

 

“No. Way.”

 

“I think this is it? Maybe.”

 

“But you’re so young, how did you know?”

 

“There’s just something about her.  And I mean who else would make me question my promise about commitment?”

 

“You’re right.  She must the ‘The One’.  Are you gunna hide this from her?”

 

“Of course! I can’t scare her away.  Especially after we got this far.”

 

“Good luck to you girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

-I miss you-

 

-I’m sorry that you’re bored-

 

-You’re doing it again-

 

-*eyeroll* ‘That’s very sweet of you Minako.  I hope you are able to see me again soon’-

 

Mina could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from the text.

 

-Thank you for your concern-

 

-Anything for you-

 

-Are you sure you don’t mean that?-

 

\- *-.-* honestly you’re impossible-

 

-But you love me anyway <3-

 

-Don’t push it-

 

-It’s almost time to go back.  Are you going to run and jump into my arms when you see me?-

 

-Are you shitting me?-

 

-No-

 

-Of course I’m not going to do that. Baka!-

 

-You’re doing the insulting me in Japanese thing again.  You know that’s not fair.  I have to at least be able to read it-

 

-…-

 

-You wound me Rei!-

 

-Wounds heal-

 

-Not this one! It’ll take a lifetime to make up for-

 

-Good thing you have most of your life ahead of you then-

 

-That you can make it up to me 😊-

 

-No.  Time will heal it naturally-

 

-Wahhhh why won’t you pamper me!-

 

* * *

 

 

Mina was sitting on her bed listening to music planning her reunion with Rei.  There was only a week left of break then she would be flying back across the country.  Diamand was sitting on the other side of the room in her fluffy pink chair that seemed to suit him perfectly.  Since she was arriving before Rei she was going to stay at the airport after her flight and do the funny sign thing people did in airports.  Rei would blush, call her some name then they would ride back to campus together.  After that Mina would take her to a nice dinner and really make sure Rei knew how much Mina missed her.

 

‘Well actually not REALLY just kinda.  Don’t scare her away Mina.’

 

“You could ask her if she’s gay for you yet.”

 

“Diamand no!  Trust me it’s working but we can’t be that obvious yet.”  Mina wasn’t even surprised that he knew what she was thinking before that.  That’s just how well they knew each other.

 

“I’ve never met a girl as slow as this one to get the message.  Holy shit Mina you know how to pick the difficult ones.”

 

“I could get really drunk and th…”

 

“NO!”

 

“You’re right. Bad idea.”

 

“What should I do!?”  Mina sighed and fell back into her bed.  “It’s hopeless!”

 

“I think you should be truthful to her.  Sit down and have a serious conversation.  She seems like she’s more relaxed and able to think in that situation despite her quick wit her actions aren’t the same way.  You confess to her and then give her time to think it over.  Tell her that you don’t expect the same in return but had to get it out there.”

 

“But that’s so scary.  How can you expect me to do that?”

 

“Because if you don’t you’re going to let ‘The Only One’ get away.”

 

“Do you think fate can be changed?”

 

“No. I think she’s always been ‘The One’.”

 

“What’ll happen if I let her get away then?”

 

“Then I guess we’ll see what happens when fate changes… But I’ll only believe it when I see it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Bye.  I’ll see you in a few months” Mina yelled to her father without turning around.

 

Stepping onto the plane Mina was filled with new vigor to finally confess to Rei the one thing that had been eating away at her for the entirety of break.  Based on the last conversation she had with the girl she was also excited to see her too, even if Mina had to read between the lines in Rei’s cryptic way of saying it. The flight was going to be long but Mina figured that if she just slept the whole way there she would wake up and be able to prepare everything for her dramatic confession later in the day.  She was still nervous but it was for a good cause.  Diamand was right.  The tension.  She couldn’t handle it anymore and this was going to help her deal with it.  Everything was going to go her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei’s POV coming up.


	12. Drabbles Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For this chapter only italics are English speech and regular text is Japanese*  
> -text message-

“ _I have a nice break Minako”_ Rei smiled sweetly.

_“I will.  You do to alright?”_

_“I… will try”_

Rei watched as Mina smiled and fidgeted for a moment.  She could tell Mina didn’t want her to leave so that she didn’t have to stand around the airport by herself.  Rei took one final glance at Mina overthinking something before turning to walk away before Mina could act.  She was probably thinking about hugging her.  Rei shivered a little at the thought.

_“Ja ne!”_

_“Bye” she heard_ Mina call and watched as she toed the ground as she was now alone with an hour left until her plane boarded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rei-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Usagi-chan!  You almost blew my fucking eardrum out.  I don’t know how many exclamation marks that would have been.”

 

“Probably only two or three.  I’ve just missed you so much!  Why do you and Ami-chan have to leave us so much?”

 

“Ami-chan?”  Makoto looked around expectantly.

 

“She’s not on this flight, sorry Mako-chan.  Don’t you even talk to your girlfriend about anything other than… um trivial things?” Rei looked around awkwardly.

 

“It’s not trivial! Let me tell you Rei-chan.  Mine and Ami’s …”

 

“I don’t need to know.  Sorry, I didn’t mean trivial. Let’s just drop it” Rei gave Makoto a reassuring smile.

 

“Fine.  Tell me how you’ve been Rei-chan.  You never call us!”  Makoto whined.

 

“International calls are expensive.  You know I don’t have that much money from the shine.  And my father will never give me a cent until he’s retired.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re all finally here again.  It feels like it been forever ago.”  Makoto, Ami, Rei and Usagi were all sitting around the low table in Rei’s room at the shrine.  Ami had just landed yesterday and the girls were excited to be back together again.

 

“And we all used to do homework here… Oh wait.  That was just me” Ami chided.

 

“Hey! I did work!” Rei knit her brows.

 

“You did not. We all knew you were reading manga behind those textbooks!” Makoto said and pointed at Rei.  Usagi laughed and Rei tried not to look mortified.

 

“Yeah and Usagi-chan knew really well since she would read over your shoulder!” Makoto then directed her finger at Usagi.

 

“Eep!  I did not!” Usagi yelled into a pillow.

 

“Who are you trying to convince? The dust mites?  Because they don’t believe you either.  You were so obvious.”  Makoto tried to grab the pillow from Usagi.  It was pulled away from her face but she was engaged in a game of tug of war with Makoto.  Without any means to hide herself she directed the conversation anyway from herself.

 

“Rei-chan you have to tell us everything about America!” Usagi quickly let go of the pillow causing Makoto to fall over onto Ami.

 

“Usagi-chan calm down I’ll tell you everything okay? Patience is a virtue.  You don’t have it.  Nor do you have respect for my pillows.”

 

“Rei-chan tell them about Minako-san.  I’m sure they would love to hear it.”  Usagi hung on every word Ami was saying.

 

“Oh uhm. Heh yeah. My roommate.  She’s cool.”

 

“Come on. I would like to hear it too” Ami grinned

 

“Well her name is Minako and she’s from California.  She wants to be a pop idol.  She’s into women and she keeps flirting with me.”

 

“Is she sooo pretty!? Can you bring her here?  I can’t wait to meet her!” Quickly Makoto gave Usagi a death glare. “That is if she comes here, heh, right Rei?”

 

“No you can’t meet her.  There’ll be too much idiocy in the room it might become contagious.”

 

“Rei-chan… she’s a very nice girl. She looks a lot like you Usagi-chan.  I do hope Rei-chan brings her here someday… in the future…”

 

Was Ami trying to challenge Rei to tell the group that Mina was her soulmate because that would never happen.  Usagi would never let her live it down.  She could be insufferable for the rest of her life.  Also Rei wasn’t ready to be the last one in their group to come out.  Technically Usagi was dating a boy but she had a very elaborate coming out party where she told everyone she was bi.  No one needed to wait for Usagi to have a party and come out though.  The girl had a crush on everything that had a heartbeat.  Rei shook off the memories coming to surface about her times with Usagi.

 

No one else thought anything of Ami’s comment so Usagi continued on.

 

“I hope she flirts with me! I’m such a good catch.”  Usagi smiled at the compliment she gave herself.

 

“And how would Mamo-kun feel about that” Rei smirked.

 

“Mou, Rei-chan why are you so mean!  I have to work double duty to make up for you!”

 

“You do not! I can handle myself!” Rei put on a childish pout.

 

“Ami-chan tell Rei to stop being a meanie… uh Ami-chan?”

 

Rei looked over to where Makoto and Ami were passionately ignoring the rest of their friends. 

 

“PDA much” Rei grumbled.

 

“Should we leave them alone?”

 

“So they can have sex on my floor? No. Kami-sama this is a shrine!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow this is a surprise.  A pretty girl comes up to my door step asking to come in” Haruka joked.

 

“Ruka, let the poor girl in” Michiru nudged Haruka aside letting Rei enter their massive house. “What brings you here today? Obviously it not to flirt with Ruka so she can leave now.” Michiru shot Haruka a look.

 

“I need advice.”

 

“Another one?  Michi when did we become sages. Is this the punishment for coming out first?”

 

“Ruka! Be nice!  Rei-chan really I’m surprised I’d never think you’d ever be here asking us this.  Is there something in the air around here?”

 

“Now whose being funny?” Haruka grinned and Rei blushed a deeper shade lifting her hand to hide her face. Haruka stood up and sulked away before Michiru could give her another death glance.

 

“No no I’m sorry Rei-chan.  Really I didn’t mean it.  I was just surprised is all.  Though I’ll tell you the same things as all the others.  Go for it.”

 

“Really?  Is it that simple? I didn’t even tell you how I feel yet.”

 

“What do you have to lose.  Your grandfather doesn’t have to know, all your friend love you, and the fans… since when have you really cared about what they thought.  Women already try to court you.  What difference will it make if they actually think they have a chance now?”

 

“I had a vision that I would be with my roommate from school.  Here.  And we were in a huge apartment.  There’s no way I could have paid for that without my father’s money.  I mean I have a major in religious studies!”

 

“You’re forgetting a large part of what you’re doing.  I know you have another major Rei-chan.”

 

“I don’t like talking about it.  It reminds me of what I’m going to be in the future and whose in charge of my life.”

 

“You know you don’t have to use it for his sake.  You could be a successful business woman on your own.  Work hard and achieve your dreams.  And start with the girl then move to your success after school.  It’s not always about him.”

 

“Heh. I wish more people would say that.”

 

“It’s not about quantity. It’s about quality. And once you show him you can do it on your own it’ll be your voice that matters.”

 

“But everyone will always think he helped me.”

 

“But why do you care what they think, they’re just the quantity.  He will know.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Bye Minako I’m sorry you lost so much sleep because of me.”_

_“No really.  The money is fine. It was well spent.”_

_“Okay, I know you do. Bye for real.”_

Ami listened to the one sided conversation and smiled.  Rei had been on the phone almost all day.  Minako must have had to lost a lot of sleep during the phone call considering the time difference.

 

“You know Usagi-chan won’t be happy to know that you’re spending money to call someone you haven’t seen in a few weeks but not her after a few months.” Ami waited until Rei was off the phone to start speaking.

 

“Holy shit! Ami-chan you scared me.  Please don’t tell Usa-chan.  She’ll have my head.”

 

“I won’t tell her.  I call Mako-chan all the time but she doesn’t know.  Now tell me what’s so important you spent the entire day on the phone.”

 

“You know that!  Have you been standing there the entire time!”

 

“No Ojiisan told me.”

 

“Minako-chan keeps telling me that she misses me and I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Do you miss her?”

 

“I know you don’t mean what you asked so the answer to your actual question is that I don’t know.  I went to see Michi-san and Haru-san and they told me to go for it.  But I’m still scared.  What if I’m wrong.  I don’t think I’m ready.  I know she’s afraid of commitment and I don’t want her to… don’t want her to… change fate” Rei whispered the last two words.  She hated being wrong.  “I think I’m scared of it too.”

 

“Are you still trying to find yourself because of what you saw in your vision or because you want to be with Mina?”

 

“Because of fate, I think.  But the more time I spend with her the more I think that maybe I could end up actually liking her.”

 

“You shouldn’t be with her just because of what you saw in the vision.  No one deserves that.  So if that’s the only reason you should wait.  But I can’t pressure you to do anything.  You’ll know when you’re ready. If I had rushed into getting with Mako-chan I don’t think it would have lasted this long.  Especially with me being away.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He called” Rei’s grandfather spoke calmly as she walked into the house part of the shrine.

 

“What was it this time?”

 

“He told me something came up and that he wants you to call him back sometime tonight.”

 

“Ugh. I guess I’ll do it now to get it over with.”

 

Rei shuffled into her room and gently pushed the door leaving it slightly ajar.  She grabbed the phone and dialed a number she wished she didn’t know as well as she did.  Taking a deep breath before the other line was received she confidently asked “May I speak to Hino Takashi-san please. Trust me, he’s expecting the call.”  Taking the hint the secretary passed the line into Takashi’s private line.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Father.”

 

“Oh Rei-chan!” Rei cringed at the suffix he used for her.  He always acted as if they were close enough to drop the professional relationship.  Rei however, as per her typical façade, gave him just enough to keep him happy.  Though she was not intimidated by much, the man had enough power over her life to strip her of everything, including her home and grandfather.  If she had her choice she would ignore him completely.

 

“Ojiisan told me you asked that I call you tonight.”

 

“Straight to business I see.  Something has.. what’s the phrase? Come up? And it seems I can only support you for three years in America.  You will complete your studies and graduate in three.  I’m planning to retire earlier so that I have longer to watch you take over the family business, thus your training must be pushed up as well.”

 

Rei stopped breathing for what felt like a minute.  She blinked a few times and shook her head.

 

“Well if that’s all Rei-chan I have to get back t…”

 

“No wait!  But I was supposed to study religion AND business as per our agreement.  I can’t complete both in that amount of time.  I need to stay for all four years” Rei thought she sounds like a petulant child but didn’t care.

 

“Well if that be the case it seems as though you would have to drop trivial matters and focus on what’s important.

 

“Religious studies is important to me.”

 

“But not to me or your future.  Drop it or else I’m sure unpleasant things will happen.  And I’m sure we would like to prevent those things wouldn’t we Rei-chan?”

 

“Yes father.” Rei turned her ear away from the phone holding back whatever emotions were about to come flooding out.  She hated how easily she gave into the man she hated, the life she loathed.  But she would never be able to stand up to him.  Her future relied to heavily on his satisfaction.

 

Rei bid the man goodbye and hung up the phone.  She would later claim she didn’t cry that night but the truth will never be certain.

 

* * *

 

 

As she laid in bed that night she remembered the first night she and Mina had spent running across campus.  Mina had barely known her then, but had read her like a book.  She was unhappy about her home life, her father.  Mina made her tell all those people that she wouldn’t let her father play her yet here she was letting him do exactly that.

 

Why did she feel so good about standing up to him after that night?  It must have been the way Mina hyped her up.  The girl did have a convincing attitude.  Rei just decided to chalk it up to that and call it a night but something in the back of her mind told her it was something else, something about the way Mina made her feel safe.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve fallen really hard for you.  I meant to say it earlier, before it got this far, but she was always around!  I need you now, please…”

 

“I… feel the same way.”

 

The kiss started timid.  She wasn’t expecting to take the lead since she wasn’t the one to initiate it.  Taking the little knowledge she had she opened her mouth and asked for entrance which was gladly given.  She almost laughed at how readily she was given permission.  Though the other girl had been timid at first she fought hard for dominance.  The shyness fell away and what was left was a girl riddled with passion and desire.  She could feel deft fingers tracing along her jaw, drawing her in closer, and closer until their bodies were completely pressed against each other.

 

Rei woke up covered in sweat though she wouldn’t tell anyone she was slightly disappointed .

 

“What the hell?”

 

Getting up to change out of her not wet clothes Rei sighed and tried to make sense of what she saw. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ami-chan! I… I think I know now!” Rei came to screeching halt upon catching up with Ami.  Who knew such a petite girl could walk so damn fast.

 

“Rei-chan you’re all out of breath! How long have you been running? And in that dress?”

 

“That doesn’t matter!  I know what I’m gunna do.  With Mina.”

 

“Really?  That quickly?”

 

“Well I thought about a lot of stuff and…” Rei lowered her voice “I miss her.  To answer your question. From before.”

 

“Oh really?” Ami raised her eyebrow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rei-chan! I’ve been waiting sooooooo long to tell you.  But Mako-chan and Ami-chan kept telling me to wait” Usagi pouted.

 

“Oh great. I’m the last one to know something yet again?” Rei rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you ready for me to drop an absolute bomb on you?”

 

“No. I don’t want to die.”

 

“You know Rei-chan I almost forgot how sarcastic you are” Rei was unnerved at Usagi’s sudden tone change.  She was rarely ever serious so for her to speak this was make Rei weary of what’s to come. “Good thing it’ll be a long time before I do again.” Usagi tried to hide a smirk.  She was trying so hard to be serious and get her point across to Rei but she could only imagine Rei’s face when she told her and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hah if onl… wait what did you say?” Rei narrowed her eyes and challenged her.

 

In no way, shape, or form was Rei prepared for what she was about to hear next.  Some magical shit could have suddenly descended from the heavens and she would be less surprised than she would be by Usagi’s next statement.  Rei forced more focus into her glare at Usagi which in turn made the girl cower slightly before shouting “I GOT SPONSORED TO STUDY IN AMERICA NEXT SEMESTER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter The Reunion feat a special guest


	13. The Reunion

_“How the hell did this happen?”_ Rei looked Usagi square in the eyes and awaited an answer.  This was the first time she had spoken to the girl since Usagi told her she was coming to America.  Now that the girl was sitting next to her in a metal box flying thirty-thousand feet in the air with nowhere else to run, she couldn’t ignore her any longer.  In retrospect Rei shouldn’t have been mad at the girl.  It was the entire situation.  Usagi somehow finagled her way to get funding to come to school overseas.  Rei wasn’t sure how it happened nor did she want to know.  ‘Who the hell would sponsor her?’

 

_“You know I wanted to come to America.  And now I am.  So now we can see each other like we used to. Back then.  Do you remember that?  We used to hang out all the time.  Me, you, and Ami.  It’ll be just like back then.”_

 

 _“It won’t.  We’re not like that anymore. Ami is busy with school and she doesn’t have time to play your silly games here.  It’s a completely different life.”_ Rei was still having a hard time getting over Usagi’s sudden and frequent bursts of seriousness.

 

_“Even if Ami’s not around we can still be like we used to be, the two of us.”_

 

_“We’re not the same people back then.  I shouldn’t have let that happen.”_

_“What do you mean? You meant everything to me.  I don’t regret it.”_

_“I do.  I was so fucking naïve.”_

_“I gave so much to what we had.  I came out for you.”_

_“I’m sorry you did that. But you did it for yourself. We all already knew.”_

_“I thought you felt the same way.”_

_“I don’t like women_.  _You know this and… it’ll never change.”_ Rei was sure this was going to get her into trouble now, but it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

Mina was hopping up and down trying to see over everyone else getting off the plane.  There were just so many damn people. How was she supposed to know when Rei got off the plane.  What if she already missed her arrival? Mina sighed and turned around scanning the rest of the massive room.

 

“Excuse me Miss? I’m looking for an easily excitable girl, about yea tall, making a fool of herself.  Have you happened to see her?” Mina turned around.

 

“REI! Oh my god I’ve missed you so much! Already calling me names?” Mina fake pouted but resisted the urge to hug her.

 

“Fancy seeing you here stranger. I thought your flight landed hours ago?”

 

“Heh, it did.. but I wanted to wait for you” Mina looked at the ground shyly.

 

“Hello Mina-san.” Ami wandered to stand next to Rei also having recently gotten off the plane. 

 

“Ami! Hi, how was your break?”

 

“It was very nice, thank you for asking.”

 

 _“AMI-CHAN you freaking left me back there! How could you do that to me!”_ Usagi came running into the three girls almost bowling them over.

 

“Usagi-chan. I thought you had grown up since year” Ami shook her head disappointedly.

_“Rei-chan my savior. You’ll lead me around this place right? Ami-chan can’t be trusted!”_ Usagi clung to Rei so tightly the poor girl couldn’t breathe.

 

 _“Usagi-chan… I… can’t… breathe”_ Rei couldn’t even try to peel the girl off.

 

“Um… Rei? Who is this…?” Mina asked tentatively. She wondered why Rei allowed this hyperactive girl to cling to her so tightly.

 

Finally being freed from Usagi’s death grip with help from Ami telling her there’s food nearby, Rei took a few big breaths before answering Mina, “That’s Usagi-chan.  She’s… uh… studying here. Now.”

 

“Is that it? How do you know her?”

 

“We um… met at school.” Rei nodded signifying that conversation was over then changed the subject. “How are you?”

 

Mina wasn’t sure why Rei was so hesitant to talk about this odd girl but didn’t want to press Rei too much otherwise her plan for later wouldn’t work. “I’m very good, now that you’re here.  You have no idea how boring it is to sit in the airport alone.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that you know.”

 

“I know. I wanted to.”

 

“Heh, then don’t complain” Rei grinned. “Shall we get going? I’m tired of looking at planes. That was the longest plane ride I’ve ever had to experience. I’m never getting a seat next to Usagi ever again.”

 

Mina smiled to herself.  For some reason the comment Rei had made against Usagi made her happy.  She knew she shouldn’t judge so quickly she didn’t even know what was really going on but she couldn’t help it. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to know everything that happened” Mina was lying on her bed staring at Rei sitting on her own.

 

“What’s there to know. I literally didn’t do anything interesting.”

 

“That’s not true!  I’m sure something happened.”

 

“Fine. I hung out with some friends. Learned way too much about Ami-chan’s sex life” Rei made a face but laughed gently anyway.

 

“Ami talks about sex?” Mina didn’t have many conversations with the girl but the few that she did, she thought the girl was a prude.

 

“Hah absolutely not. I heard it from her girlfriend. We’re all friends back home.”

 

“Wait, Ami’s into girls?”

 

“Yes. She’s actually quite open about it. She talks about Mako-chan all the time.”

 

“I thought that was a boy who was just really good at cooking.”

 

“Oh Minako what are we going to do with you?”

 

“I don’t know, but that wasn’t even about you.  Tell me about what you did please.”

 

“I changed my major…”

 

“WHAT! No way.  I thought you loved religion. It’s in your blood. You live at a shrine for god’s sake! Literally.”

 

“Yeah I just thought that maybe I should get more worldly knowledge… You know?”

 

“No. You’re not like that. Tell me the real reason.”

 

“No.”

 

“What the hell do you have to hide from me! I promise I’ll support you in whatever it is so long as you like it.  I thought you’d promise you’d be honest.”

 

Rei looked like a deer in the headlights and her jaw slack. “I.. uh… uh… I did. You’re right.  It’s because of my father.  He called me and told me that his plans for my future have changed.”

 

“So this isn’t at all what you want?” Mina spoke slowly and softly.

 

“No…”

 

“How could you have let this happen to you? After all we went through that first night.  I really thought you were going to do it this time.”

 

“I’m sorry Minako I wasn’t ready!”

 

“When will you be ready?  This means a lot to me too.”

 

Rei wasn’t sure why Mina was so invested in her nor was she sure Mina was still on the topic of her father. “I don’t know! Why does it matter so much to you?”

 

“Because I care about you Rei!  I really just want you to be happy!” Mina was really worked up now.

 

“Then stop making me choose!” Sensing Mina’s anxiety Rei got flustered and before she knew what she was saying it was out of her mouth.  She also had a feeling she wasn’t talking about her father anymore either.

 

Mina quieted immediately and her face contorted to one of confusion.  “What? Make you choose what?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Rei please tell me. Please. I just want you to be okay.” Mina decided Rei was way to vulnerable tonight and would hold off on her plan.

 

“I… I can’t talk about it.”

 

“It’s eating you up inside. I swear if you talk about it it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Will you trust me?”

 

“Of course.” Mina was not sure where this was going but she would play along.

 

“Please don’t freak out. I can’t afford to lose you.”

 

“I would never leave you.”

 

“I… was born with a gift.  It’s like clairvoyance.  Sometimes I can see things in the future” Rei closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart.  Was she really about to confess everything to Mina? “I had a vision. About us.”  Yes, she was.

Mina stared into her eyes urging her to go on. “We were living in Japan, together. And I… proposed to you.” Rei wasn’t sure if she felt better now that she said it.  She buried her hands in her hands in an effort not to watch Mina’s reaction.  If she were wrong Mina would be horrified.  Horrified her life would end up like that.  Horrified she’d be stuck with Rei for the rest of her life.  But what scared Rei even more was if she were right.  Mina would wonder why she hadn’t told her earlier and then think they should get together right now.

 

Rei was removed from her downward spiral of thoughts when she felt warm arms reach around her. “Mina what are you doing?”

 

“I’m hugging you. Is that not alright?” Mina began to pull away but Rei stopped her.

 

“No. It’s fine.”

 

“What do we do about it now?”

 

“Well I don’t think we do anything.  I believe that fate is unyielding, that this is our destiny however there’s something else now.  Do you still believe someone can change fate?”

 

“Yes… although I don’t know if I want this to change.”

 

“Is this what you want now?”

 

“If you’re ready.”

 

“I don’t know if I am.” Rei chuckled cynically, “I’ve only been a lesbian for less than a month and it’s because my friends told me.”

 

“Ami and Usagi know?”

 

“Heh, Ami-chan does and Usa-chan is a special case.”

 

 _“REI-CHAN!”_ both girls looked up as someone screeched and entered the room, Rei almost fell out of her bed the door hit the desk so hard.

 

“What the fuck!” Rei was mortified. “What the fuck are you doing here!”

 

Mina couldn’t help but to think ‘Speak of the goddamn devil.’

 

 _“Well you see Rei-chan I missed you so much last semester I thought I’d come visit you every day.”_ Usagi almost floated over to Rei’s bed and grabbed her hand. “Because you’re so special to me.”

 

Mina wasn’t sure if this Usagi girl was being a bitch or just didn’t know she said the most hurtful part of her sentence in the only language Mina understood.  Usagi didn’t even acknowledge Mina’s presence.  What were the odds that Rei calls her a ‘special case’ then the girl shows up out of nowhere?

 

Coming to her senses Rei shook her head then addressed Usagi. “Speak English. It’s rude of you to leave Minako out.”

 

“But you know I’m bad!” However relenting and finally realizing there was someone else in the room Usagi turned her head to look at Mina.  “Hello. Minako.  I hear about you a lot.”

 

“Uh… please call me Mina”

 

“Didn’t you pay attention at all in English class, baka? Why are you so bad at this?” Rei chastised Usagi while Mina just looked on in wonder.

 

 _“Rei-chan if you had actually tutored me during our study sessions instead of reading manga I wouldn’t be so bad!”_ Usagi whined.

 

“Fine remind her to buy English manga next time. How did you get in here anyway?”

 

“The small boy on the ground let me in.”

 

“The desk attendant on the ground floor? How did you know which ro-“ Rei narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t… please tell me you didn’t disturb everyone in this building screaming my name until you found the one…”

 

Usagi giggled nervously.

 

“You stupid fuck!” Lunging off the bed Rei grabbed a fistful of the girl’s yellow blonde hair.

 

 _“Ahh why are you so mean to me!_ All I do is love you! _”_

“Are you really going to bring that up right now!  You know how I feel about you!  How many times do I have to say it! I-“

 

She was cut of by the door closing a little too forcefully for some to have left peacefully.  She looked up and Mina was gone. Rei released Usagi and sat down.

 

_“Usagi… I think we have to talk.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Us. And Mina.  I’ll start. I know how you feel about me.  And it hurts but I’m not ever going to feel the same for you. I’m sorry. I just-“_

_“don’t like women. You told me”_ Usagi finished Rei’s sentence.  Rei remembered the lie she told Usagi on the plane.  However Rei could still salvage this by telling Usagi the truth.  The truth that she did actually like women but couldn’t tell her earlier in fear that she would have to come to terms with earlier parts of her life.

 

When Usagi spoke of the past they had together Rei knew exactly what she was talking about.  It was before she had met Mako, Michi, and Haru.  When it was just Usa, Ami and herself.  Ami had always been busy so usually it was just her and Usagi.  They bonded and Usagi was very open about how she felt.  She didn’t shy away from her crushes.  So much so that she told Rei she was bi after one of their many dinners together.  Since Rei was alone frequently Usagi would stay over and help Rei around the shrine usually staying for dinner as thanks.  During these days Rei was happy, she knew Usagi was her joy in those moments and when she would leave, Rei felt empty, however she hadn’t matured enough to accept that what she felt was a crush.

 

Now, years later she was still sacred to admit that she did know how she felt.  She wanted to continue believing that the vision had caused this in her, not that she had been this way for her entire life.  She was currently in the predicament that telling Usagi the truth would lead to her sympathizing with the girl and giving in to the feelings she once had.  Especially since she wasn’t sure those feelings were completely buried.  She tried her best to find herself annoyed with the girl but sometimes it was still hard.

 

As if suddenly realizing that wasn’t what she wanted she thought about Mina.  She could tell Usagi the truth and tell her that they can’t be together because of Mina.  But the longer she thought about it, Mina was surprisingly like Usagi.  Was Mina just the incarnation of Rei’s desires from all those years ago?  It couldn’t be.  Rei had seen Mina in the vision, not Usagi.  But her vision shouldn’t dictate her life now.  She could have Usagi now and Mina later.  As soon as Rei had the thought something felt wrong about it.  She actually did like Mina, but now that she had accepted who she is, she also saw Usagi in a different light.

 

_“Rei? Hello? Are you on this planet?”_

 

 _“No. I’m on Mars.”_ Rei said sarcastically.

 

“ _Okay well I know that’s not true.  What were you thinking about?”_

_“I think I should tell you the truth.  All those years ago, I did like you.  I was in love with the times we had and the way you made me feel.  I haven’t had that feeling in a while, at least during high school but I feel it again now, but with someone else.  What we had are just memories now.  I wasn’t ready to accept who I was then but I am now.  I’m done shying away from it.  Yes, I liked you and I’m sorry that I wasn’t ready when you were.  But, now I’m a different person and I’m not sure how I feel anymore.  I’ll always love you Usa-chan but, maybe not in the same way.”_

_“I’m sorry then.”_ Usagi stood up and walked silently out the door.

 

Rei released the air she was holding in her lungs and drooped her head.  Anyone that ever watched her and Usagi speak would have thought they were both bipolar the way their emotions jumped around.  Rei had just let Usagi possibly walk out of her life but she had another goal before she would deal with that, getting Mina back.

 

* * *

 

 

Mina plodded along the dirt path.  She didn’t know where she was going and had no intention on finding out any time soon.  She was more distraught than anything.  Rei was about to confess to Usagi.  She knew for certain Usagi was in love with Rei, she had said it right in front of her.  And despite the apparent physically violent relationship the two had, Rei let the girl cling to her like her life depended on it.  Maybe it did.  Maybe Usagi needed Rei more than Mina did.  Maybe they needed each other more than she did.

 

Heartbroken and crying, Mina found herself on someone’s doorstep.  She rang the bell and waited for someone to answer.  She had never been here though the owners had offered in the short time she had been friends with them so might as well cash in on the offer now.

 

“What’re you doing here?  I thought I told you not to come around?” a familiar girl answered the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right yall. Here it is. Let me know if you think the reasoning is strange or the pacing is off. Otherwise last daily update coming tomorrow. Get ready :)


	14. The Re-Intersection

“She did this to me. I promise we’re not friends anymore.  She broke my heart” Mina looked into the red orbs staring back at her.

 

“Let her in” suddenly Mimete was standing at the door pulling Mina inside.  Eudial had been pushed aside and looking less than pleased Mimete didn’t let her handle the situation alone.  “You poor girl. We told you to stay away from her.  This is what happens when you don’t listen to us.” Mimete breathed in deeply “But I am glad you’re alright.”

 

“Alright? She’s broken in every way!  Look at her!” Viluy called. “What happened Mina?”

 

“I… I… please don’t laugh, I don’t know if I could handle the embarrassment. I was going to confess to her, that I like her. I thought she was going to accept my confession.  But… she said she wasn’t sure how she felt, or if she was ready to be with me even though it’s fate we’re going to be together.  She said fate can’t be changed but I think that’s what she’s done! Then her friend busted into the room and Rei was going to confess to her instead of me!” Mina cried a little harder.  She knew she was just rambling now but she needed to tell someone.

 

“What a bitch” Tellu sympathized.

 

“Tellu shut up! Mina you’re telling me Hino Rei is a lesbian? No fucking way! Her father is going to have a fucking aneurysm” Mimete shouted bring her hands up and her mouth turning into an evil grin.

 

“Uh yeah… She kinda just told me.  By the way thank you for letting me in.  I really didn’t know where I was going until I recognized the street name.  I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you guys earlier. Really.”

 

“Whatever.  As long as you believe us now, I guess” Eudial crossed her arms and gave her signature indifferent look.

 

“So what now?” Mina turned her teary eyes towards Mimete looking for some sort of sympathy.

 

“Well I think revenge is in order? Don’t you girls?” Mimete looked around gaining nods from the others.

 

“Revenge?” Mina hadn’t though much about the other consequences that would come from showing up here.  She was only looking for comfort.  However, figuring she didn’t have much to lose Mina decided to go along.

 

“Rei has had this coming for a long time. She treats us like peasants and it’s not right. It’s time she learns the world doesn’t revolve around her and Papa won’t always be there to pick her back up” Eudial spat as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

 

Mina thought that the last part of the statement was odd.  Rei’s relationship with her father was strained at best and from a realistic stand point it was nonexistent, save him telling her what to do every once in a blue moon.  However it seemed as though the rest of the world was unaware of this small bit of information.  Maybe this would be the kick Rei needed to finally stop letting him play her like a fiddle.  Unfortunately this would probably mean Mina would have to sacrifice a lot.  Especially any relationship she still hoped to have with the girl.

 

She looked up and steeled herself before turning to Eudial and speaking, “Alright what’s the plan?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rei opened her eyes and glanced at the clock.  It was well past the time she could have gone to the archery range so she decided to uncharacteristically lie in bed for a few more minutes, or hours, or the rest of her life.  She hadn’t seen Mina since their talk on Saturday and now it was Monday. 

 

The last two days Rei had gone out to all the places Mina would likely be however she wasn’t anywhere to be found.  At night she had trouble sleeping since her brain was riddled with self-doubt and regret.  She thought about everything that happened after Usagi entered the room.  How Mina would have seen the entire scene go down.  How Usagi was smarter than she let on.  It took Rei almost all of Sunday but she was able to remember how Usagi spoke to her.  Mina only would have understood the things she said in English.  And Usagi had made sure Mina heard what Usagi wanted her to hear. ‘That bitch, she ruined everything.’ Rei thought she had learned a lot from spending so much time with the girl in the past however it seems she still had a ways to go.

 

Finally deciding to get up she dressed and got ready for the day.  She was going to see Mina today during the class they shared and try to sort things out.  ‘Hopefully she isn’t too mad anymore.’  They both needed to take their minds off the situation, Rei was happy she was finally starting class for the new semester to give her something to do other than worry about Mina, however the two had picked many of their classes together.  Luckily she only had her last class with Mina today.

 

The elevator seems to be moving at a snails pace today.  Rei had hit the button countless time and still it hadn’t arrived.  He patience was already wearing thin, however she knew she had to conserve it for when she confronted Mina later to apologize. Deciding to cut her losses and take the stairs instead, she carefully navigated down the steep and narrow staircase finally reaching the bottom and pushing the door to the lobby open.  The bright light streaming through the glass door was almost enough to blind her save a piece of paper stuck on the door at just the right level to block the sun.  Glancing at the sign posted on the door Rei’s eyes almost rolled out of their sockets.

 

On the sign was a picture of herself she had never seen before.  It looked like it was taken at her high school on a low quality phone camera.  In one incident Rei had let her range consume her.  The reason long since forgotten but the experience would remain with her forever.  She thought she was alone when it happened and vowed to never speak of it to anyone.  And it hadn’t happened since then.  But now this image was coming back to haunt her.  Whoever took this was not out to play nice.

 

Tearing the sign down she shoved the door open and stormed to her first class. Luckily Mina wasn’t in this class so she had a moment to think.  The photo was obviously taken in her high school meaning that someone here, that she went to school with, had it out for her.  She wasn’t surprised, many people did, however what surprised her was why now? Why did it take so long for them to come forward with this photo that was taken three years ago.  The photo itself being posted around campus didn’t set her on edge since it was so unbelievable may people will just think it was photoshopped.  However what sacred her was that there was someone else out there who actually knew her deepest most protected secret.

 

Walking towards her class Rei had pulled down countless other signs with the same photo on them.  When she finally arrived at her class something just before she door caught her eye.  It was another sign that looked like a news article with another photo of her on it.  This one significantly more distinguishable than the last, however this one also had words written across it. 

 

‘Lesbian pyromaniac destroys lives’

 

Rei had never had faster reflexes than in that moment of ripping the sign off the wall.  ‘I am not a fucking pyromaniac.’  Though as furious as she was, she was relieved to find that the person who had these photos of her was wrong about her abilities regarding fire. However they did know her other secret, which was less of a secret now but a fact, only passed around her close group of friends.  In Rei’s mind she was trying to piece together the puzzle that someone she went to high school with was also in her close friend group.  When the pieced didn’t add up, as no one she was close with attended her school, her thoughts fell to Usagi.

 

As Rei’s self-proclaimed best friend, Usagi would hang around T*A Girls Academy for Rei to get out of class after school.  Most of the time Usagi would hang around outside bothering the nuns or other students milling around but on special occasions she would sneak inside to use the bathroom.  ‘The bathroom, the exact location this photo was taken’  Trying a little harder to remember Rei did believe that it was indeed towards the end of the day and Usagi was there to see her afterwards.

 

If this had happened three days ago Rei would not have listed Usagi as a suspect however the girl had since shown herself to have a motive and the ability to do something just so crazy it would work.  Usagi had always been one of Rei’s closest friends but recently she was letting her unrequited love cloud her morals. Rei sensed it was only getting stronger the longer they remained friends.  Usagi’s boyfriend Mamoru had no idea any of this was going on as he studied on the west coast of America.  He was in for a rude awakening.

 

Rei found a seat well in the back of her class so that she could study the signs and make sense of what was happening.

 

First, the picture caught the one time in her life she had used her other gift of pyrokinesis outside of her home.  Over the years her grandfather had taught her how to control all of her abilities yet her weak emotional state had caused her to lose control.  It was dangerous to let others know since they would label her as a freak and her father would send her away to be examined and used for science.  Luckily the person who shared the photo believed that she just liked setting fires by natural means, hopefully.  Not that that was much better.

 

Second, she was outed to everyone now.  Whoever did this drained every once of trust she ever gave them.  Most people didn’t know her and most people didn’t care but whoever did know, knew it would hurt her.  Two low blows at the same time didn’t sit well with her. She was going to find whoever did this and make sure they pay for this.

 

Forcefully trying to rein in her emotions her thoughts flipped to Mina.  ‘She has a reason, that’s for sure.  She knows about me but there’s no way she would have gotten that picture from school.’

 

* * *

 

 

The entirety of her middle class Rei thought about how her first encounter with Mina in two days would go over.  It was clear Mina was still hurt since she never returned to the room however Rei prayed that Mina would give her the time of day just for her to apologize.  Rei was so scared to lose her forever.  If their relationship ever recovered Rei would make sure she would do everything in her power not to lose the girl again.

 

* * *

 

 

As Mina walked into the room Rei was already there.  They locked eyes for a second before Mina broke the contact.  She found a seat as far from Rei as possible, which wasn’t very far since Rei had obviously taken the middlemost seat in the room on purpose.

 

Taking her seat and trying to settle in she heard familiar voices outside the room getting closer and closer.

 

“ _Eudial are you sure you know what you’re doing? You’re playing with fire. Literally.”_ Eudial walked into the room closely followed by Mimete.

 

Mina wasn’t sure if she was ready to have a class with both Rei and the Witches.  Did Rei know they loathed her? And by now Rei was sure to have seen the signs.  Mina wasn’t sure what to think about the situation.  The longer she thought about it the more queasy it made her.  It was wrong of her to ruin Rei like this but now she was tied into Eudial’s plan and did not want to know what would happen if she double crossed the girl she was already walking on glass around.

 

The Witches found their seats near Mina and started whispering things immediately.  Obviously they had all seen Rei sitting in the middle of the room and had a lot of things to say.  Mina wasn’t in any mood to listen so she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes praying that her life would go back to being simple as soon as possible.

 

Mina felt a warm breath near her ear before Eudial spoke, “I have more signs for you. Take them and hang them up in your dorm.”

 

“I can’t do that!  She’ll know it’s me then.”

 

“Not IN your room idiot. In the building.”

 

“I put one there last night already.”

 

“No, we need more. Come on take these.”

 

“I can’t take then here. She’ll see.”

 

“Shut up and take them she can’t see anything.” Eudial shoved a stack of papers into Mina’s bag before she could protest.

 

Throughout the entire class Mina could feel Rei’s eyes on her.  She didn’t know what to feel.  In the brief glimpse she had of the girls eyes they held nothing but remorse and worry.  There was no doubt in Mina’s mind that Rei did care for her although Mina wasn’t sure she could handle anyone’s pity.  And now she wasn’t sure that if she looked back she would see the same emotions.  Rei was one with her senses and as far as Mina knew, nothing got past her.

 

Mina sat uncomfortably in her chair for the rest of the class.  She really hoped Rei hadn’t seen anything or she might as well lay down her life before Rei could do it for her. 

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like hours the professor dismissed class and Mina all but sprinted out of the room away from the Witches and Rei.  She dreaded having to see Rei after class just in case she had seen something suspicious.  But then at that point Mina dreaded seeing Rei ever again.  But just as she shivered from the thought she was jerked backwards and felt someone grab the top of her ear.  Yelping in pain she was thrown against the wall.

 

In that moment Mina thought she saw her life flash before her eyes.  Rei was completely flushed red, her brows furrowed, and her eyes so narrow Mina couldn’t even see the color.  But that was probably for the best.  Mina was acutely aware of the burning sensation on her ear however she was too scared to think about much else.  Looking down she saw the stack of papers in Rei’s other hand.  They were… singed? 

 

Mina didn’t actually believe that Rei was a pyromaniac, sure she had a weird thing for reading flames but she didn’t commit arson or anything, however after this episode Mina wasn’t so convinced anymore.  The hallway had mostly cleared however Rei looked around before dragging Mina outside into a secluded part of the building where Mina was unprepared for what was about to happen next. 

 

The stack of papers Rei was holding suddenly burst into flames yet Rei held it as if it were nothing.  Rei balled her fist as the papers turned to ash in her hand.  Mina hadn’t though much of the images Mimete had of Rei’s hand on fire in the bathroom at their high school since it seemed so outrageous it couldn’t have been real.  Now, she wasn’t sure she’d seen anything more real in her life.  Rei’s hand was on fire yet she acted as though she couldn’t even feel it.  Rei had yet to say anything however Mina didn’t need her to.  Mina’s emotions were painted across her face.  The fear, the betrayal, the hurt, the remorse, everything.  Right there for Rei to see.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei wasn’t sure what do at this point.  She saw everything Mina was feeling however it didn’t affect her the way she thought it would.  It was then she knew she was too far gone.  ‘Ojiisan would be so disappointed’ Rei thought to herself before brushing the thought away to continue tormenting her prey.  He emotions were gone.  The rage was left, the all consuming rage in which she lost herself.  It was during these moments she saw horrible visions and did horrible things.  Thing she would look back on and wonder if that were really her. Ojiisan had dealt with most of her outbursts however she was at a loss without his guidance.

 

Mina trembled in her grasp.  Rei’s hand was heating up beyond belief but she could tell Mina was more focused on other things to take notice of the burning flesh on her ear.  Turning her eyes down to meet those of the cowering girl Rei let Mina take in the anger in her eyes before dropping her hold and speaking through a deep snarl.  “You fucking shouldn’t have.  Watch your back Minako.”  With that she stalked away leaving behind only smoke and a tearful Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things:  
> 1\. The chapter title is a play on math terms because I'm a giant nerd. It also seemed fitting in a way  
> 2\. Thank you all for reading its been really fun. I'm tired af and lost a lot of sleep writing this but it was worth it to finally get this story out there. This is the last day of daily updates but fear not there is more to come. I don't know what my schedule will be yet since I'm starting an internship and will have significantly less time to work on it. However, this is my newfound passion and escape so I can't just leave it. Also Reinako needs a happy ending at some point.  
> 3\. This chapter was the most difficult to write so far. If i had planned better I would have left you all with The Reunion since the end of that was pretty hype but since this is the last one for a while I wanted to make this hype too. Too bad the story was fighting it. So I apologize if the end seems forced.  
> 4\. I'll still be a round to answer comments or in the fanfiction discord if you want to find me
> 
> And I think thats all. I hope yall had a good time reading and you all mean a lot that you read the story at all even if you didn't like it.  
> Until the next update! (or one-shot maybe O.o)  
> -imscout


	15. What Is A Friend

 

"I'm really sorry but I didn't know where else to go. I know we haven't gotten that close but I feel like you're the only one left I can turn to" Mina sniffled. It had been a few days since the incident but she was still shaken up. She hadn't seen nor heard from Rei in the days past. She considered texting however she didn't think that would lead to a good outcome. Rei could still be livid and that would only make matters worse. Mina had been initially shocked that Rei possessed such fantastical powers but those feelings soon morphed into regret and fear. Fear that she would never see Rei again. It was clear Rei was uncomfortable showing herself to others and after this week she had let more people know about her secrets than people she even associated with.

"Mina-san. I really don't know what to say. I'm equally as shocked as you are however having known Rei-chan for a while now I can advise you to not press her. She will come around when  _and if_ she is ready. It won't end well if she feels caged" Ami sighed. Rei had always been the most reserved of all her friends back home. Sure she was quick to anger however she had never lashed out like this before. Ami wouldn't show Mina how shocked she truly was but it astounded her Rei was hiding such a large secret.

Word how gotten out around campus that Rei was at large though most people brushed it off since there were no reports made. Though the Witches weren't helping the cause as they tried to spread rumors in every outlet they could. Mina could never have done such a thing to Rei and caused such a scene. It was true she was scared beyond her wits but Rei was still her friend and now more than ever she was determined to help the girl. And after what she did to cause this, it was the least she could do.

"It's my fault! I don't know why I was so stupid. I can barely even remember the reason I went back to them. Everything was going great and then all the sudden I was running away from her? Ami what happened?" Mina racked her brain trying to remember the cause of her outburst that night.

"I really don't k-" Ami tried to soothe Mina before she was cut off.

"Usagi." Mina said finitely causing Ami to flinch slightly.

"Usagi-chan? What about her?"

"That's what I want to know from you Ami," as Mina's voice grew deeper Ami leaned further back in her chair. "Tell me about Rei and Usagi. Usagi said that Rei loved her."

"Usagi and Rei? I don't think that's ri-"

"I heard it. I swear if you know something please tell me," Mina's words were pleading but her tone was threatening.

"Okay, calm down please. All I know is that Usagi has a thing for Rei but I don't think she returns the feelings. She told me she was interested in someone else," Ami breathed a sigh of relief as Mina sat back. "I swear I don't know what's going on now. They used to be really close back in the day but I thought Usagi moved on and Rei threw up all these walls. If they were more than friends I don't know but to be honest I wouldn't rule it out. Rei hasn't been the same in their relationship since then. I know I'll regret saying this but I've always thought Usagi did something to hurt her. Rei's always been so protective of her feelings since then."

"Is it me?" Mina whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said is it me? Am I the one she likes. She told me about the vision. How we're meant to be together. And now? Now I've fucked up. God, I've given her a good enough reason to change her mind about changing fate."

Ami looked around uncomfortably daring not to speak. Mina was deep in self-reflection and wouldn't have noticed if she had said anything anyway.

"Do you think she'll ever come back to me?" Mina was talking to her now.

"To be honest Mina-san I don't know. Rei has always been extremely self-conscious and such events could trigger something in her that may break her. She's changed a lot since we became friends, and I'm not sure all of those changes have been for the better. She has become a lot more outspoken however her walls are higher than ever. She's been hiding her personal life from all of us. I fear her situation might be getting worse. Especially now that she is unsure of who she is. I'm sure you know how hard it was for her to come to terms with what she saw in the vision. And I'm sure her relationship with her father hasn't made her life any easier. She hasn't said much about it to any of us but we can tell."

"He's horrible. She's not even allowed to be who she wants because he controls her entire life! She would be left with nothing if he took everything away. She's strong but not strong enough to come back from something like that. I just wish I could help her."

"Mina-san I know you want to help her but I think it's best if you give her space. I don't need to find out what would happen if she let her anger get the best of her again. We can't be burned like she can."

"You know about that?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Let's just assume she doesn't know that I know so please, mums the word. I am a scientist and at any supernatural occurrence I am drawn to investigate. And Rei's internal temperature is supernatural. She should be dead with that much heat inside her."

Mina suddenly had a thought, "do you know where Usagi is? I'd like to apologize to her."

"Uh? Yeah she lived around here actually. In the tall building across the way, seventh floor. What do you have to apologize for? I thought you had only met her that one time at the airport."

"Okay well thanks for the advice I'll see you later Ami!" Mina called over her shoulder as she ran from the room leaving a mystified Ami in her wake.

The genius's advice was to leave Rei alone to her own devices. Mina thought there was a fat chance of that happening. There was a good chance of Rei coming back to the room if only for a minute to grab clothes or something but Mina couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know that Rei was safe now. That and she thought she would die if she didn't apologize for her assumptions. Ami had clarified that it was indeed entirely her own fault. She had been on the precipice of getting Rei's confession.

'If it hadn't been for that damn Usagi getting in the way.' Mina wondered if Usagi was really just hung up over her lost relationship with Rei or she was trying to sabotage any future relationships Rei would have. Judging by the fact Rei just accepted her preferences Mina assumed she and Usagi had never officially been together in the past. Usagi couldn't be hung up over a girl she knew was straight for that long could she?

Having decided her first stop back during her talk with Ami, Mina headed towards the building she had been directed to. Making her way up to the seventh floor peeking at the names on the doors she found the one she was looking for.

Disregarding formalities Mina opened the door and looked around immediately finding a blonde sprawled on the floor eating popcorn and watching tv and now wearing a horrified expression on her face.

"Where's Rei?" Mina practically barked at the girl.

"I-I don't know! What are you doing here!?" Usagi scrambled to get up trying hard to look dignified and less terrified than she was a second ago.

"What exactly are you trying to do? I know you have a thing for her but you have to give it up."

"Ack. Minako I'm so sorry! Really I didn't know she felt that way about you."

"I know you're lying. Ami told me Rei is ready to commit. To me. Hell, Rei told me she is going to commit to me. Even if it's far in the future. Are you all not thick as thieves back home. You had to have known something."

"It's not like that! Rei didn't even know what she wanted. I just wanted to help her figure it out."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life. Where is she?"

"I don't know! Really."

"You know something. You're giving into me way to easily for a conniving bitch I know you are."

Usagi growled. "She went home. Business calls and she always answers. She knows where she belongs."

"You're lying," Mina wasn't as sure of herself this time around.

"I have no reason to lie to you anymore."

"What else have you lied about? You have nothing to lose I already hate you."

"I knew how she felt about you. You would take everything away from her. Whatever's going on between her and her father is their business. It's what she needs to do to succeed in out world. I don't you know this but family matters. You can't make it is you start over and leave everything behind. You may think you're happy but happiness isn't everything. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. American's don't understand."

"You absolute b-"

"I'm not done. She told me something before she left. About you."

Mina turned to leave, she didn't need to hear anymore.

"It's important that you hear this, or else you'll never see her again."

"I think you already made it clear that I won't anyway."

"She wanted me to tell you to leave your fantasies behind. All the dreams you have, they have no place. Then she will see you. Platonically. You're not going to be the type of person she needs until you change. That is, if fate hasn't already changed."

Mina turned and really stomped out of the room. 'How fucking dare she.' Mina wasn't sure who she was referring to however it didn't really matter. She decided both were at fault here. Rei lied to her for what felt like months. She made Mina think they could be friends then eventually lovers. Usagi was just a straight up bitch.

"How does she know what's right for Rei. Rei's grown enough to make her own damn decisions. Usagi has no power over her unlike her father. Why would she listen?" Mina kicked a stone a she made it outside and spoke to herself.

Though she was determined to apologize to Rei but it just got a whole lot harder if Rei wasn't even in the country anymore. Deciding that she had given Rei enough time to cool off Mina pulled out her phone and texted the girl.

-First I'm really sorry about everything. I was way out of line and you didn't deserve any of what I did to you. I know this text can't compare to apologizing in person however I understand why you went back. I don't want you to miss the opportunity you had here because of me. So if that's why you left I promise you won't have to see me again. I just hope you will come back to America someday.-

Mina stared at her phone for a while as if she were expecting Rei to respond immediately. When an answer never came she sighed and found a bench to sit on.

It really was a beautiful day. Too nice of a day her to feel like shit but that's just the way the cookie crumbled as some would say. Before it got too close last semester she and Rei used to come sit at this park and just people watch. Mina had never really been one for just sitting still and watching however the aura that Rei emitted just made her feel calm. She tried to dial into those times and relax but her guilt was still overpowering, almost all-consuming.

As she wallowed in her self-pity she was pulled out of it by a feeling in her pocket. Her phone. She reached behind her taking the device so fast it almost slipped from her grip. She prayed it was what she was hoping for.

-Where the hell did you get that idea?-

Mina's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Not only had Rei actually texted her back but she had no idea what Mina was talking about. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing, Mina had yet to find out.

-Usagi said you went home…-

-What the fuck?-

-Are you not at home?-

-No. Why would I go all the way back to Japan for something so trivial?-

-Trivial? You were livid!-

-Yeah and do you fly across the country every time someone upsets you? Mina you're not that influential-

-I'm just glad you're still here-

-Usagi told you I left?-

-Yeah-

-ok-

-Is that it?-

-I'm still pissed. But I can't avoid you forever. Now, however I guess I have another reason. Does everyone have something against me?-

-No! I was wrong. I made assumptions I shouldn't have-

-How did you make assumptions when I told you everything I saw in the future-

-I don't know I just got jealous I guess-

-Jealous of my childhood friend? Jealous that she had unrequited feelings for the girl you don't even have? That's bold Minako-

-Yes… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me-

-Well I know you didn't do this yourself-

-I met some girls that went to school with you. They kinda have it out for you-

-?-

-Mimete, Eudial, Viluy, and Tellu-

-Eudial? That figures-

-You know them?-

-Of course. The only ones who thought they were cool enough not to fall into the Hino-sama bullshit. I almost admire them. At least they can think for themselves. It takes guts around there-

-After what we did to you?-

-Well they must have a deathwish now. But that's nothing you have to worry about-

-Even though I helped them?-

-Do you want me to keep being mad at you?-

-No-

-Then stop reminding me. I don't any energy left to pick a fight with you. I have five other idiots to fight-

-When are you coming back?-

-Soon-

-That's it?-

-I'm out visiting now. In a few days-

-I have all the notes you missed so far in the classes we have together-

-Thanks-

-I guess I'll see you soon then?-

-I'll see you soon Minako-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Crazy Rich Asians for the one millionth time. When I came up with the original story concept for this I was like it will be Pitch Perfect at the beginning then morph into Crazy Rich Asians. But i seems its less PP and more CRA. Oh well I'm not mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to leave a kudos if you liked it. I love all comments, the good, the bad, and the dirty (or ugly) so if you're so inclined drop one below and I'll answer.


End file.
